Dimension study
by fate in the star
Summary: Kat a girl for a different dimension get set to the world of the study series. the trouble start form the beginning. she dosn't know why she there or where she is and people think that she is a magician. When there is none or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate in the star: hello people. I'm new here at this I usual write for Yugioh 5'd but I love this book series so I thought I try my hand at this. So I want to thank all those who have clicked on this story. And hope you all like it. Now I do not on the study series in anyway. But I do own this plot and the oc's. Now on with the story. Oh this has an au' type charter you'll see. And all **_**italics is thought.**_

"This is great just great." I whispered to myself as I followed to grads with my hand tied behind my back. The last thing I remember was I walk out of my house to go do my chores and the next think I'm in the middle of a town that screams Medieval Then got jump by the local polices but instead of guns and a fair waning I get stabbed at or threaten by swords.

The two goons finally stopped at a castle, "_yep Medieval"_ well but that was because two other people stop them one was thin and had a goatee he had dark hair that was a military style. I notice he had a thick scare that ran from his right temple to his right ear and the lower half of his right ear was missing. The other man was the same height but much more wider he had small curly hair that was blond and eyes were a light blue that mostly you couldn't see it.

"We'll take her form here." the one with the half of right ear told the two men that had me.

"Yes sir." The answered to them both, Then walk back to the town.

I was told to follow. I sighed and did what I was told _"maybe someone knows what going on?"_ I thought to myself.

But me being me I decided to ask the two that were take me who in the hell knows where. As we walk around the hallway and no one was about I decided to ask them.

"Hey um can I ask a questioned?" I stated I heard one try hard not to chuckle and answered me _it had to be half ear man_.

"You just did." He pointed out

"_ok he got me there"_

"So then, what's my answerer?" I asked him. It looked like he was amused and I glances up at the other one and he too look shock by my little questioned but he didn't mind.

"I didn't say I will answer your questions. Did I?" he stated back.

"_True he didn't. but?"_

"Yeah but you talk to me so that's kind of a given yes." I defended myself. He stops and so did the other man.

"Hey Ari. She a smart one." He teased pointing his thumb at me.

"Alright Janco that enough were almost there." He sighed. And turned to me.

"if you want questions answered you have to talk to our boss. He'll tell you or he might not." He smirk.

"Alright fine." I sighed. They knocked on a door and started to enter, my wrists started to hurt form the rope. We entered and I was lead to a chair, as the two men stood at either side of me.

Inside the room were papers, books, gray rocks, everywhere you look. At the end of the mess there was a man with should length black hair and pieces blue eyes, and if looks could kill I think I would have been dead 10 times already. There on his right side was a boy about my age which would have to be about 16teen. Who look like a smaller visions of the other man I guess that his son. And to the left was a women with long deep chestnut hair that almost looked black and green eyes. all three were looking at me. I wore the normal blue jeans, and a white tee, with tennis shoes, my dark brown hair was shoulder length and my eyes were blue to on the outside but transferred into a pretty green.

"So" the man at the desk began. "You were found in Ixia and proclaimed to be a magician and magicians are not tolerated here unless invited and you were not invited. What do you have to say?" The whole time I was trying hard not to laugh.

_Was this guy serious_? I mean he look serious and all but. I started to laugh right then and there. Everyone in the room looked at me like I just went nuts. I calm my laughter and shifted it to giggles.

"ok.. so.. um you .. think ..I'm a magician… aren't magicians ..Supposed to have magical abilities." I final stop giggling as I waited for his replay.

"Are you saying you not?" he answered after a long pause.

"Are you nuts?" I ask him everyone in the room look shock at what I just said. So I elaborated. "First off for me to be a magician like you say, I need magic and for what I know there is no magic, the only magic is in fairy tales, and in the movies that it." I stated calmly. He got up and walk to the front side of his desk and leaned against it.

"Alright, moving on, what is your name?" he ask me. I shifted in my chair the rope was beginning to bother me. So I deiced to ask a question myself.

"Well , I tell you my name and anything else you want to know form me, if I do know anything at all. If you just untie the ropes." I stated. His face was stone cold but I thought I say amusement and shock in his eyes.

"You really don't understand, what part of being a prisoners don't make demands." He voices teased but was still stern and hard.

"And all I'm getting at, is that maybe you can just untie the ropes." I was stern but was also having a teasing matter.

"You know I could always make you tell me." he held up a knife.

"Isn't it easier to untie the rope to get your answered then going to all that." I stated. He walked over to me with the knife and leaned back and untied the ropes.

"There. Their untied. Name." he stated walking back over to his desk. I rubbed my wrist.

"Kathryn, but I like to go by Kat." I told them.

**Fate in the star: there you have it. The first chap. Who is Kat. How did she get there and what will happen. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**lovez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate in the star: I back thanks for everyone that has review. And I glad you all like the story. SO I OWN NOTHING but the plot and the oc's KAT .that it. On with the story.**

"Kathryn, but I like to go by Kat." I told them.

"Full." He stated again. I sighed

"Kathryn Elisabeth Clark." I told him again. He looked at the woman that was in the room. She shook her head no.

"What clan are you from?" He asked again. I gave him a questionable look.

"um What?" I said looking at him. He sighed.

"What family clan are you from in Sitian?" he clarified. Still I had no idea what this man was talking about.

" Sorry but what's a Sitian and I not form any clan." I told him

"The country that right next to Ixia." He was getting frustrated as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"OH?" was all I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh that all you have to say you don't have anything else?" it wasn't the man that said anything it was the boy. I was shocked that he was mad at me for something like that.

_What does this boy want me to say? I can't believe that he want me to say. More. Fine I answer the brat._

"Yeah oh!" I snap, I looked started at him his blue eye prices in to mine. The boy step closer to me. I was still sitting in the chair. And he was tall trying to intimate me. I stood up I know bad idea but apparently no one mind but it not like I could do anything anyways.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or where the hell I am, so just because I didn't know a simple idiotic detail does not give you the right to snap at me. and for you information BOY! I have never heard of the country of Sitian or the other one Ixia." I told him his eyes bore into mine and mine we're just as intense as his we're.

"Alright." The women called, but me and the boy never looked away from each other.

"Kyle, leave her alone now!" the women ordered. The boy apparently his name was Kyle gave me one more glare and walked away from me.

"So Kat?" the women addressed me in a sweet voice.

"How did you come here and where are you from?" she asked me she came to me and grabbed my hands I sat back down in the chair. I took a deep breath. And relaxed her gaze wasn't too intense like the other two. I felt relaxed. But I wasn't going to trust her fully but I did promise to answer all the questions.

"I'm from Washington State in America." I told her I was calm and more willing to answer.

"I went out of my home, to do my chores, but I walked out I saw a strange man in are yard. I try to ask him what he was doing there then there was a bright light. But then I found myself in that town and brought here." I told her. She nodded and let go of my hands and left my side.

She nodded to the two grads that brought me in and the one with the half ear grabbed my arm and with a kind voice said.

"hey come with me." I sighed and I got up and left the room with the two guards. We walked down some more hall ways. But that thought kept nagging at me in my head. And it drove me nuts.

"I still don't know where I am?" I mostly said this to myself. But I realized I stated my frustrations out loud.

"Well you're in Ixia and in the Commanders castle." It wasn't the half ear man that replayed but was the other blond one.

"Well thanks but that still doesn't solve my problem." I sighed.

"But thanks for telling me." I told him if he heard me he didn't show it we just kept walking we came to a door and the two guards shuffled me in.

In the room there was a bed and a small window.

"This will be your room, while you stay here." The half ear man stated cheerful like this was a great big deal.

"What the hell do you mean stay I want to go home." I cried.

The two men look at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"We sorry but this is all we can do. At the moment." The blond one spoke.

"Your name is Kat right?" the half ear man ask me I shook my head yes.

"Well I'm Janco and this is my best friend Ari." He motioned to the other man. Just then another person walked in to the room. It was the boy form earlier.

"_Kyle I think his name was"._

"My father wants to speck with you two." He stated Air and Janco left the room. I walked over to the window and sat down on the little ledge it had. I felt his gaze on me.

"What?" I didn't snap but it had a tone.

"nothing" was his replay. I turned to look at him he still looked at me with those sapphire eyes of his and for a seconded I thought my hart stop.

"Then way are you hear?" I ask.

"To make sure you don't do anything." He replied back. I was getting annoyed.

"I don't need to be baby sat by you or anyone else." This time I did snap.

"Well I think otherwise. You could be dangers." He snaps back.

"Oh yeah I'm dangers alright, I listen to people and I keep my word yeah I as deadly as they come." I had sarcasms drip ever word in my voice.

"So you trust people?" He ask me change the subject.

"No I don't?" I stated matter of fact.

"Then why did you tell my father and mother everything." I looked at him

"_ok didn't realized that she was his mother I guessed the man was his father because they look similar. Just the skin a little bit darker."_

"Well one I need answers, two what I gave them was info on myself nothing to harm anyone else, three I keep my world and we had a deal I get the rope untied the I would answer the questions." I told him

"But what if you made that deal and we need info on something else."

"Well I didn't know anything else and if you're trying to get info out of me here and now then stop because I said all I need to say." I told him crossing my arms.

"So you don't trust me?" he ask casually.

"Not as far as I could throw you." I told him. I turned back to the window. But keep a good idea of where he was in the room.

**Fate in the star: yep that the end of the chap. Hope you all like. Please review. And to Chess**

**Chess- that you for being my very first review for my story here and I so glad you like it and glad you like my Writing style and the idea. And yeah I'm working on my spelling and grammar but thanks for not minding that. And glad you like it and thanks for reviewing. And Thank you for your support.**

**LOVEZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate in the star: hey everyone here is chap 3 it shot sorry about that. But I have a question for you all at the end. This is all Kat pov. I do not own anything but the plot and the oc's **

He was still looking at me and I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to him. His eye's still bore into mind like he was trying to read my soul.

"Find what you where looking for?" I teased him. He turned away from me.

_"About time."_

"Kyle?" I stated he turned back to me. His eye widen in shock but it only last a split second.

"How..How did you know my name?" I stuff a laugh.

"Well because you mom said your name. Sorry didn't mean to startle you." I stated.

"You didn't startle me." he snap. I sighed and turned back to the window.

"_Why am I trying to make nice with him? Well Kat your board out of your mind. Second maybe he'll stop stare at you, like that, and you might get answers but I doubt that."_ I turned back at him and there he was staring at me.

" Alright you starting to irritate me, So stop staring at me! I don't like it!" I snap.

"_Not what I wanted to say, I just have to go with it." _he just looked at me more. But he step closer to me. I stiffen he moved elegantly I was stun but I didn't let it show. He was close to me inches apart from me he had me pined, he put his hands on each side of my head. I never lost eye contact with him, I hope I was keeping my faces a neutral as I could. And not blushing

"And what if I don't Kat?" he whispered in my ear his warm breath only me it made me shiver.

" You got 2 second to get away from me." I threaten. I felt him chuckle and walked away from me. I glared at him.

"Now who's staring at who?" he teased. I went back to looking out the window.

"Jerk" I mumbled underneath my breath.

**Fate in the star: sorry for the short chap. I just want to ask you all a questions should I keep the story in only Kat pov or do you all want other pov's I can do either so it up to you all. Thanks a please review. And thanks to all those who review and such.**

**lovez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate in the star: Hey I'm back because I didn't want to leave you all off on that short chap. So I got my answers and hope you all like it. I will do this story in KAT pov most of the time. But I will add Kyle pov too because you all asked. But most I do it in Kat pov with Kyle in at some point and I tell you went that is. so thanks for the help. Oh by the way because you ask for it this Chap will be in Kyle pov. Hope you like.**

"_I had to watch her, why? Because my Father told me too." _I watch her look out the window, I heard her mumble jerk after my little teasing. "_Well it was fun, she kind of….. NO Kyle you are not falling for her that girl! that child!"_

I walked around the room aberrantly she didn't notices or she was really good at making it not obvious. I walk closer to the window towards her.

"Make one more move closer to me and you will regret it." She hissed at me not taking her eyes away from the window_._

"_So she does know where I am in the room, smart girl."_ It surprised me but I didn't show it. I stop were I was. I was train by my father into being an assassin so her threats meant nothing but they were still kind of fun. To let her believe she can control me with them. I smiled in words at my thoughts.

" Well Kat do you want to get something to eat?" I ask she turned towards me and then back at the window.

"I'm not hungry." she stated falsely as soon as she did her stomach gave off a growl.

"You're lying." I told her walking towards her. She looked up at me

"Fine I'm hungry." She huffed and walked the rest of the small distances between us that was left.

"Alright I take you to the kitchen to get something to eat." I told her and she followed right by me. We got to the kitchen and everyone was looking at her.

"_Well of course they were looking at her she didn't wear a uniform, also she wore clothing no one has seen. But come on people she a person. Well it doesn't help that she walking with me Kyle the Master Assassin and Soulfinder/liaison one and only son."_ I stuffed a laugh and Kat looked at me with those mixes eyes of her a slight blue but green. If felt like my hart stop for a moment but I shock it off as it was nothing. She turned away and looked strait a head. I gave her a plate and grabbed my own and we grabbed food. Mostly I grab and put it on her and my plate. We sat down at a clear table.

"Should I be worried?" she asks me as she looked at her plat. ( no she doesn't know he is an assassin or anything like that.)

"No, they're just not use to seeing new people, your fine with me." I told her which was true in a way Dad need her for something which is way she not in the dungeon. _And I get stuck watching you_.

"Great." Her sarcasm came back.

"_Yep she doesn't trust me."_ but that kind of hurt a little. I saw two filmier people sit down on either side of me and her. Janco and Ari.

"So how has the squirt been treating you?" Janco asked Kat as he sat right next to her. She looked at me and no I didn't like what I saw.

"Oh? he has been nice." She stated a little too cheery for my likening.

"Oh really?" Ari stated looking at me.

"_Dam I'm so going to get this later."_ She nodded.

"Well that good he needs to treat a young lady like you with some respect." Janco added.

"_I wanted to strange him or mostly her because I knew she knew what_ _they_ _were implying and she playing along I just know it. Because "_

"She no lady." I stated out loud. I wanted to mentally kick myself why the hell did I say that out loud. The two looked at me I know they were like my older brother and teased me and all but I knew I was going to get it. Kat stated giggling or trying hard not to laugh but she soon stop and spoke.

"I guess you stared at me for a long time, to pin point I'm not that much of a lady." She stated with some giggles. Me and the other two just shrugged it off.

"Yeah Kat that how I knew." I teased her. _" not really just that you rub me the wrong way."_

"_just play along and no one will notices that I was somewhat thinking about her."_ We finished eating with Kat not saying all too much.

"_Big surprised there" _I walked her back to her room and we went inside. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Thanks" she smiled at me. I kept my faces neutral which was harder then it should have been.

"For what?" I had to ask.

"I don't know, for being nice. I guess?" She stated she put her knees to her chest.

"You should get some rest." I stated. And walked out of the room and closed it shut. I got jump but Ari and Janco but mostly Janco.

"So?" Janco asked me.

"So what?" I answer back.

"So as in why don't you think she's not a lady?" Janco stated.

"Well one on how she words things, two she threaten me twice, and lastly how she came here." I told him.

"What she threaten the assassin what should we do?" Janco mocked.

"No Janco what did Kyle do to make her threaten him?" Ari raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I teased her and well I cornered her in a way I wasn't going to hurt her, and I was walking closer to her on the next." I stated.

"In other words you scared her and she threatened you to get away from her and or don't come any closer. Typical girl thing to do." Ari stated I shrugged and was walking away.

"Oh Ari our little Kyle has a crush on the mystery girl." Janco teased. I walked away faster

"_me have a crush on her."_ Lucky I could get away from her tonight. Sent Ari and Janco took guard duty. I went back to my room and sat on the couch, But sat up as soon as I heard a noise. And there sat at my desk was my father.

"Kyle." He had his business tone.

"Father." I replied back.

"Go check out her room and see if she talks in her sleep. But don't get caught." My father got right to the point.

"May I ask why?" I looked at him.

"She going to be in danger that I do know, but why or how she came here is a mystery your mother is working on. So I need you to be stuck to her like glue, I trust Ari and Janco but for this I need someone of stealth and who better then my son." He told me as in you going to do this even if you really don't want to.

"Alright I will." I simply stated and started to go to my bedroom to change into my stealth suit.

"Oh? and Kyle." I heard my father call one more time.

"Yes" I answer back I say him smiling at me.

"Be nice to her alright." He stated and then left.

"Ok what was that all about, how does a Master Assassin tell me to be nice to a person. He gets weirder and weirder."

It was late at night as I claimed the wall and it sure was cold the hot seasons was coming to an end, And I hate climbing on the wall in this weather. I came to her window I was about to peck inside. But I heard a voice. I stopped.

" Why oh why does this happen to me." it was Kat voice and she sounded upset.

"this… this isn't fair.. I wannna go home… I wanna feel safe… I wanna know what all this means I just wanna." She burst out in tears and it twisted my heart to hear that.

"Kat you can't get what you want but still," she told herself trying to talk herself out from crying. Her sobs were much closer now she was probably looking out the window again. Luckily she couldn't see me.

"Still I want to know, what's happening to me." her voice was muffled. I waited to see if she would continues as I hung there hoping she would soon fall asleep. I took a chance and pecked in the room I slowly open the window and to my surprise there she was laying by the window on the floor.

"_why didn't she go to her bed?"_ I'd jump over her and land on the floor, but I made no sound.

"_Thank you assassin's training." _It was cold in her room I saw her shivering on the floor. Without thinking I pick her up and placed her on the bed and covered her up. I saw the tear lines down her faces a brushed them away as gently as I could. Which was a bad idea because she started to stir.

"_don't wake up, don't wake up."_ I pleaded. She stopped and turned snuggled deeper in to the warmth of the bed. I sighed

"_Thank you" _I smiled as I looked at her in her sleep. She looked pretty cute when she wasn't fighting with you. And her skin was soft."

"_Kyle don't go there!" _

I realized she wasn't going to talk in her sleep and before she woke up I need some sleep too. So I took my leave glancing at her one more time. And left the way I came in.

"Good night" I whispered in too the cold night.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like it was all Kyle so hope you saw him a little bit better. And hope you all like it. To point out no I don't rewrite chaps in another pov because, I don't like too but if you ask I will. ( not that anyone ask me that yet but I just want to let people know.) That why this is all different and it all that next chap will be back to Kat. Pleases REVIEW Thanks for all the support.**

**LOVEZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate in the star: Hey I'm back sorry for the late update but stuff happens so. This chap is all back to Kat pov. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

I awoke I looked around and found that I was on the bed and covered. I placed my hand on my cheek it was warm as if someone touched it. I shrugged it off.

"Must have been a dream." I got up and shiver as I left the warmth of the bed. I look at the window the night was calm and still. The wind past by the window and I thought I heard it whispered.

"Good night" and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I walked back to the bed and sank back in the warm that I left. And let it soothed me in to a dreamless sleep.

"KAT WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell. I'd rolled over and covered my head.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled to the voice

"No Kat now." it huffed as I felt something sit on the edge of my bed.

"Make me." I told the voice as I snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Don't temp me Kat." the voice turned dark probable getting mad that I wasn't listen to it. I didn't speck this time I didn't have time as hot breath was down my neck

"KAT!" it hissed I smack the voice. I was staring into burning blue eyes. I gulp as in a swift movement the voice had me pinned down by my hands.

Terror filled my every being. As I looked at the persons who was on top of me I notice who it was.

"Kyle?" my voice was shacking.

"Why did you hit me?" he voice was ices. As his grip got hard on my hands. The look in his eyes scared me.

"i..i um I" tears welled in my eyes.

"Why?" he gritted his teeth. Gripping harder on my hands I winced in pain. Tears fell from my eyes. But as soon as how it started he got up. And went to the window. I was still shaken as I'd wiped the tears from my face. I looked at him he stood at the window for a very long time. I was able to compose myself. I got up from the bed and slowly walk over to him.

"Kyle?" I stated still he didn't turn to look at me. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Kyle I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm really sorry you just started me when you came close to me when wake me up." I told him I stood where I was the tension in the room was high. I heard him sigh and turned to me his face was neutral.

"You're sorry?" it sounded like a slap in the face.

All I wanted was him not to be mad it scared me. for some reasons.

"You're sorry, I had you pined, I hurt you, I made you cry and your sorry." His icy voice cut throw the tensions to make me shiver.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked hoping that he would stop being mad. His gaze shook me, but I stood tall. Then his eyes calmed and held regret and he step closer to me. I didn't move no matter how much I wanted to back away from him, but then again I didn't want to move away. He cupped my face with his hand.

"What do you mean what can you say?" he voice was gentle.

"What can I say, I sacred you, I made you cry." As he wipe a tear away that I'd somehow missed. "I'm sorry." He stated. I smiled at him.

"We can call it even. form me being stubbed up until now." I stated the tensions in the room slowly lifted.

"Deal" he smiled.

"So I'm up. What's up?" His hand lifted from my cheek. I felt the cold air rush towards it to suck the warm that it held. But it felt like I had felt that touch before. I shook it off like it was nothing.

"I need to take you to the seamstress and we need to go before she busy." He stated back to his down to business tone.

"Do I want to know?" I ask as he walked past me.

"Just come on Kat." he sighed.

"Alright." I walked past Him.

"You don't know where you're going." He commented behind me.

"You know you're no fun." I teased stopping for him too caught up. He stops and looked at me.

"Ya ya, I'm no fun." He teased back. And he led me to the seamstress.

We walk in the room a women with golden curls that gleaming in the patch of sunlight she sat in. she hummed was she sew. She looked up.

"Oh Kyle how are you and who is your little friend?" She smiled putting down her sewing. And walked over to us.

"Hi Dilana" he smiled back at her. "This is Kat" he motioned to me.

" Well it nice to me you dear." She smiled at me and I felt warm and welcomed as she walk me to a chair and made me sat.

"What can I do you for?" she ask.

"Dilana we need student clothes for her. And something she can train in please." He stated.

"Well of course dear." And in the next seconded she was gone grabbing thing here and there. Next I had a pile of close in my hands. I look down at the pile I gave Kyle a glances but he paid no attentions.

"Thanks Dilana." He stated and motioned me to follow.

"Nice to meet you Dilana." I smiled and went to follow Kyle at the door.

"Nice to meet you too Kat." I turned back and tried to wave with all the clothing that was in my hands. She smiled and went back to work and I ran after Kyle who wasn't that too far away.

"So what all this for?" I ask him raising my eyebrow.

"Not right now wait until I get you back to your room." He commented and I nodded.

"_Ok not really like the silent treatment and waiting but I guess there had to be a reasons and I don't want to make him mad again."_

Soon we were back in my room.

"Explain." I demanded dropping the clothes on top of the bed.

" You know you should demand things." He teased walking over to the clothes.

"Here put this on." He held out a black skirt with a red diamond in the right hand corner. It had a red blouse. I looked at the garment in his hand. **( no I don't know what the student uniforms look like so I made it up if you do then please let me know thank** **you.)**

"You're kidding." I looked at him.

"Does it look like I'm kidding" he stated. I sighed and looked at the clothing.

"Why?" I ask

"I tell you when you put it on." He stated again getting a little mad.

"Dose putting this on imply me for anything?" I looked at him

"No." he sighed and look at me. I sighed aging and gabbed the garment. From his hand.

"Out." I stated and with that he left. I put the outfit on and it fit nice.

"Wow Dilana is good these fit nicely." I stated I walking to the door.

"Kyle you can come in now." I stated walking away from the door and I heard him come back in the room. I felt his gaze on me again.

"Are we still doing that?" I smiled at him. He looked away.

"_ok yes I have to tease him."_

"So how do I look?" I ask him as I turned. I thought I saw him blushed as I bit my lip form giggling.

"Yeah Kyle how does she look?" I heard a voice form the doorway,

There was Janco and Ari smiling.

"I'm not answering so there. let go!" He practically yelled as he grabbed my hand and drag me out the door.

"Um where are you dragging me?" he didn't answerer me.

"Alright I'm sorry I'd teased you, I just couldn't help it." I apologies to him and he stop.

"It not that at all. it's just." He realized he still had my hand and let go.

"They treat you like a little brother don't they." I commented. He nodded.

"I have an older brother, he teases me all the time too. but it really ok because." I couldn't finish what I had to say.

"and is that why you're really good at teasing people." He teased.

"Yep." And with that we were off.

"Where are we going now." I stated.

"Where else to my father's office." Kyle stated.

"Oh the joy." I wasn't too thrilled.

"See your sarcasm came back." Kyle stated and we continued to walk.

**Fate in the star: Hope you all like, yeah I had to add the part at the beging Kat need to know that she can be I danger. And I plays a part next chap in a way. So again sorry for the late chap and Please REVIEW and thanks to all the people that have reviewed you are all loved.**

**LOVEZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate in the star: hey ya. I'm back**

**Kat: oh goody? **

**Fate in the star: do you want to know what going to happen to you.?**

**KAT: no not really but then yes I do.**

**Fate in the star: well then you going to find out so without further ado**

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own The Study Series but she dose own the plot and the oc's so own with the story. I apologies if Valek is a little oc but he hard to write.**

I had to go meet Kyle father again, and I wasn't too thrilled maybe I get some answers so there was a bright side to it.

We came to the same door I saw yesterday. Kyle knocked on the door and went to open it and came to find that it was locked.

"He's always late." Kyle mumbled underneath his breath.

"Um Kyle you didn't have time to tell me why I have to wear this." I motioned to the outfit and pulled at the knee high skirt."

"Dad will tell you, not now." he answered with a monotone voice.

"That all I been getting from you lately." I huffed Kyle shot me a look and I stated silent As we waited by the door. Soon the man we were waiting for came walking up to the door not taking his eyes of a piece of paper. He finally looked up when he reach the door.

"Kyle?" he asked and then looked at me.

"Oh right," he stated and unlocked the door with his many locks. And we were let in. Kyle sat me down in the chair.

"_Ok what is it with people and making me sit all the time?"_

"SO Kat was it?" the man ask me.

"yes." I stated

"_What he going to ask me questions again?"_

"Well Kat my name is Valek." He introduced nicely.

"_ok what with the nice act. What game is he playing?" _ but I stayed silent. The room was silent. I was getting tired of it.

"Alright why am I here, and why do I have to wear this?" I gave in I pulled at my blouses.

"Well Kat you are a mystery that I can say. As for the clothing, I need you to blend in here mean wearing a uniform to fit it and not stand out." I nodded to inform him that I understood. And he continued.

"But why you're here is a puzzle, I haven't solved completely." He ran his hand throw his hair.

"But I do know you're in danger?" he said this and it shook me.

"What? What make you figure that?" I asked. He looked at me like this was obvious.

"The man you saw when before you came here." He stated he face held no emotions.

"Here? Where is here exactly." I was tired of people not tell me where the hell was going on.

"you're in I.." I cut him off.

"Ixia, I know that, that not what I meant." I snap. Valek study my face.

"Kat your form a different dimension and somehow you came into ours. But why or how I haven't figured out. What I do know is that your life is threaten, our world is threaten for your being here, and kill you to solve that problem is out of the question. Because if I do, the persons behind this could just bring another person form your world here, as long as you're alive and here they have to come after you. Is that what you wanted to know." He asks his voice was hard, I knew he didn't hold anything back.

_I was frozen I tried not to let the shock go to my faces. But he did say in some form that he would kill me to solve the problem and that wasn't an option, and now I have to fear for my life. And then I got transformed to a different dimension on top of that! This got from worst to way out of hand."_

"Well?" I heard

"_What the hell does he want me to say but he did say he needs me. Wait! Is he using me as bait? And how did he come up with all that stuff!" _

"You're using me as bait?" All I wanted was that to be confirmed.

"yes that is exactly what I using you for." He stated looking at me.

"And how did you come up with the rest of you information, you couldn't possible come up with all that in a day?" I ask him

_I was wary of how all this was transpiring he knew too much, more than me which could be a good thing but then again it might not, but something wasn't adding together. _

"My wife Yelena, and her motor Irys, figured the demotions thing out late last night." He stated studying my face again. He was looking for something what I did not know. But I didn't want to play his game but then again I had no chose, if I disagree he will kill me, I knew that and looking around the room and at the book title and yeah he could do it I had no doubt.

"You don't trust me?" he stated.

"Well, no not really, I don't." I stated calmly "I believe what you said. But?" I stated. He sat up and looked at me and his eyes were hard. He was waiting for me to continue.

"But something not adding up maybe it because I don't trust anyone of you, and none of you trust me."

"You're a very smart girl, So what do you say will you be my bait?" he ask me.

"_What chose do I have, but I don't trust him? But I have no chose. I could get home too. And if I don't he might change his mind and kill me. he's got that hung over me too. So I other words he plan this whole dam thing. So he knows what I was going to say."_

"alright I'll be your bait only if you promise me that I'll be able to go back home and I do want to know what happen no hidings things that have to involve me go it. if I'm being bait I like to know full of what I gotten myself into." I stated

He looked at me and he smiled

"Deal. You will have to learn how to fight and Kyle will teach you. Your dismiss." He said this as if he was in charge of me like I work for him. I got up and walk with Kyle to the door and turned around.

"I might have agreed to this, but that doesn't mean I work for you." I didn't say to study his faces and I walk out. But I did hear a slight chuckle.

**Fate in the star: so there you have it. Please Review and please tell me what you all think and thanks for those who have reviewed. Oh I do have a plot and points I am going to hit in the story but I will take suggestions if you want something in the story to take places just messaged me or leave it in the review and I see if I can use it. Thanks You.**

**lovez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the long wait I have two other story pulse this one. So it hard to keep up sometimes. But anyway here the next chap Kat if you would.**

**Kat: Fate in the star does not own anything expected this plot and the oc's that is it.**

**Fate in the star: oh by the way this is in Kyle pov.**

So I was waiting in the training yard on Kat first day of training. I had her run laps around the castle grounds, 5 to start off with and I was still waiting for her to come and meet me. I sighed as I look at the training group. I heard something come behind me. trying to caught their breath I turned around and Kat had her hands on her knees bedding over trying to breath.

"Alright I ran the dam laps." She stained and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I see that." I couldn't help but teases her. She just glared at me.

"Are we done." She asks crossing her arms. I saw she got more control over her breathing.

"Nope." I stated look back at her. "We're going to practices punching." I stated. I took her over to the punching bags. I was about to show her the right technique to punch. When she jab at it and was I amazed. She was slow but nothing that weights couldn't fix's but her technique was flawless.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"What did I do it wrong?" she looked at me.

"No you did it great, but how did you know how to punch like that?" I ask her.

"My brother taught me self-defenses I know a little not a lot though." She told me.

"And you never told me this." I tried to hide the anger boiling up how could she keep that from me; I know, I known her for about 3 day now but still.

"Well you never asked and when I was trying to tell you last night when you told me to meet you here today. But you just blow me off." I could tell she was mad at me and she looked at the sandbag and hit it this time her jab was faster and stronger.

"I see, don't make you mad." I tried to lighten the mood. She just looked at me.

"Alright so Kat you should hold weights in your hands to speed up your jabs." She nodded her understanding as I hander her weights.

"Now hit the sandbag." I ordered. She looked at me aging

"_Does she have to be suborned she worst then my mother and that saying something."_

"Just do it." I sighed.

"Fine." She stated and started hitting the sandbag. I watched her work directing her as need. I notice that her train clothes cling to her body as her movements continued and the sweat just made her glow.

"_Shut it Kyle not the time."_

"Kyle how much longer do I have to do this the sun is setting." She asked she knock me out of my thoughts. How long was I in a daze watching her?

"Yeah you done for today." I walked her back to her room we were in complete silent. I let her go in and I walked away still lost in my thought.

"_What am I doing? I shouldn't feel this way she a person's I should not have this feeling I'm feeling something. Get a grip Kyle."_

I walked to my dad offices hoping he was still there. And yes I was right he was. I knock and walked in and sat on the chair across from my dad desk.

"Yes" he stated in you better have a good reason for disturbing me tone.

"Dad" I stated he looked up and his face softer just a little though.

"Kyle it you, good I thought it was Janco being annoying again." He stated.

"So what bring you here?" he asked.

"Well Kat had her first training today." He motioned me to continue.

"She did well aberrantly her older brother taught her some self defenses so she does know some basics. But she hates the laps." I smiled at that last part.

"Well that good then and she'll get use to the laps." He stated I nodded and was about to get up and leave.

"Kyle what wrong?" he just had to ask that you know the worst thing of having a Master Assassins as a father he can read you like a book no matter how you tried to hide it and then having a soul finder as a mother doesn't help either.

"Nothing." I told him. He looked at me. Either I tell him or he will find out anyway.

"I know she stubborn, and you can't seem to get her off your mind." I looked up.

"What are you talking about?" I was wondering.

"Kat." he stated this as it was obvious.

"What no! Dad I think you lost it." I stated I got up from the chair. I was about out the door.

"you'll finger it out son." I heard him chuckled and I left his office.

"_So I got out of my dad offices I can't I believed he would think something like that! I don't like her, I can't, I won't, she a girl, yes, she beautiful, yes, she suborned, yes. But it doesn't mean I like her what nonsense, what total nonsense!"_

**Fate in the star: so there you have it I hope you like it please review I like to hear from you all. And thank you to all those that have reviewed I loved hearing from each of you.**

**lovez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate in the star: hey here is the next chap.**

**I own nothing but the plot and the oc's that it.**

Kyle took me to my room but I didn't stay long I left for the baths. Sadly Janco had to take me to them because they were outside my door. And no I didn't like not being able to be by myself. But all my worries soon left me as I sank into the hot water. I stared to relax making my mind wandered.

"_Training was hard but at least I was with Kyle and, it was fun when he help me how to punch if I did something wrong. What! what are you think Kat, that no no no no. stop thinking anything about him."_

"Feeling better?" a voice asked making me jump out of my thoughts. I looked right beside me was another women. With green eye she looked familiar.

"_Wait she Kyle's mother."_

She smiled at me.

"Sorry I'd staled you." She apologies. I composed myself.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be that jumpy." I stated. We sat there in silent.

"So Kat how do you like it here?" she asked me that was something in her voice."

I looked at her with your kidding right she look at me with no I'm not.

"Do you want me to be honest or just tell you what you want to hear." I asked her.

"Honest." She replied.

"Promises this is between us and you won't tell anyone else." She smiled a kind smile.

"I promise." She stated I sighed

"Well, no offense but I just want to go home. I don't like being gauged 24/7 and All this here doesn't make much senses to me. I stop I didn't know how to continued.

"I know and it doesn't help having my husbanded using you as bait. But that the Master Assassins thinking. This peak my interest.

"An Assassin, that explains a lot." I commented.

"You didn't know" she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well not really but I should of guessed the books are a dead giveaway." My voice was light.

"_That also explains Kyle behavior." _

We stated quit for a little bit longer until I finally spoke.

"if you don't mind me asking what your name would be?" I asked.

"Yelena." She greeted me. She walked me back to my room. Where Ari and Janco were bickering over something.

"Alright, alright you two." Yelena broke their conversations and dragged me back into my room and sat me back down on my bed.

"Now Kat I need to ask your permissions for something. She was serious I looked at her.

"I knew there was a catch" I stated. She shrugged off my comment.

" You see I can read people souls and go into their memories. If you let me maybe I can figures out more about what were dealing with." she explained.

"But I don't know anything." I pleaded.

"You may not know but then again you may not know that something is important." She stated again

"And I promise it won't hurt." She smiled.

"Alright." I stated quietly I was unsure but it continued hurt, it was a step closers in getting home. She grabbed my hands.

"Close your eyes." she stated I did so I felt her hand tighten slightly and soon she was done.

"Interesting?" was all she said.

"Care to clue me in?" I asked.

"Nope I think you already know or going to figure it out." She smirks and left the room for some reason I had a blush formed on my faces.

"I think I'd missed something?" I told myself.

After a long night, of my mind racing trying to figure out what Yelena meant the other day. I was running the laps Kyle told me to run and I was dying form the lack of sleep and this was murder on so many level. I was finally on my last lap I lost my footing and fell faces first on the ground. I picked myself up and looked around thankfully no one saw that.

"It going to be a long day." I stated returning back to my jogging. I meet Kyle at the train yard and he looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked coming up to me he was concerned. I looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What happened." he stated again. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your head is bleeding not bad but it bleeding." He clarified. Then it hit me.

"Oh? I hit my head when I was running when I fell on the last lap." I informed him.

"How did you fall?" he asked. What is he getting at?

"I lost my footing are we done questioned me." I was so done talking about this.

"Yes." He stated and grabbed my arm and dragged me off the training field and down the hall.

"Alright where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Medic" he stated this as it was obvious.

"Oh hell no!" I took my arm away from him. "I don't do medic, doctors, or anything of the sort." I firmly stated.

"Your injured." He deputed.

"Kyle I'm fine." I told him

"Medic." He stated again.

"I said no." I argued.

He looked at me fears.

"come with me or I make you come." He state

"_Aright I don't like theses but I am more afraid of medics then him_."

"NO" I stated and the next thing I knew I was being cared in his arms.

"Let me down!" I yelled trying to get out of his arms but somehow I didn't want too but I still put up a fight.

"Fine!" he yelled after awhile and practically drop me but I managed to stay on my feet. But he was still going to drag me by the hand and I kept pulling.

"I'm not going!" I protested.

"Yes you are!" he fought back not noticing how much noise and scene we were making.

"What the hell are you two doing!" a stun mad deadly voice made us stop and look at each other. And are eyes said the same thing

"_Shit!"_

We turned and looked at a not to thrill Valek his arms crossed and his eyes piece the both of us still. But then shot another look at me.

"Why are you bleeding?" he asked me then he looked at Kyle "Kyle?" he voice was mad.

"Dad I didn't do it she fell when she was running and." He held up his to stop Kyle form talking.

"Then why were you two fighting?" he asked.

"I don't like medics." I clearly stated. At this I saw him trying to hold laughter back. But he cleared it up fast.

"let me get this straight Kat fell when she was running, you saw her bleeding and you were taking her to the medic when she knew were you were taking her these whole scene took places am I right." He summarized the whole thing. Me and Kyle looked at each other before both replaying with the same answers.

"Yep" he sighed

"Alright then don't cause scenes like this in public places, Kyle take her to the medic and yes Kat you are going end of story, the cut is a little deep." He stated this and walked past us.

"I lost didn't I." I asked Kyle

"Yep" was Kyle answers. "Why do you hate medics?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me so I wouldn't lag behind.

"there are a lot of reasons but the get to poke, hurt and whatever the hell they want and no one questions them when your hurt all in the call of duty." I stated.

"So in other words they scare you."

"Yep" I confirmed. As he continued to drag me into the room were the medic was at.

**Fate in the star: yep I'm going to end it there. And the reason Kat scared of Medics is because I not a big fan either even though the do help you a lot but all in all that way and she need some sort of fear that wired. Anyway.**

**So thanks for all the support especially to the reviewer Chess thank you so much I love reading your reviews. So yeah the story should start picking up in the next couple chaps that were all the fun beings. Oh if anyone has any idea they want in the story or something like that please let me know I'll see if I can use it or make a nice filler chap. But I would love to hear from you all. SO Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate in the star: hey here is another chap. I hope you all like it and it starts off with what happen last chap. With Kyle taking Kat to the medic. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING but my oc's and the plot.**

Kyle practically draged me through the door. It was all white and smelled like disinfectant. I stay close behind Kyle holding on to his arm. I know I was acting childish but I really am terrified of medics. Kyle looked around the room and then a medic came over.

"What wrong?" she asked looking at Kyle in a not to nice tone. I tried to sink behind Kyle but he swung me around the medic notice the cut on my head and grabbed my arm and dragged me,

_the so called medic dragged me._ I looked behind me to Kyle and with pleading eyes. He smirks and followed me, as the medic pushed me down on to a clean bed.

"What happened?" she asked

"I um…well um…. I well um.. fell." I stumbled over my words. She looked at me then at Kyle who was close by.

"Oh really?" she looked hard at Kyle.

"What does she think Kyle did something?" But Kyle was unfazed.

"Yes she fell." Kyle confirmed not even fazed but what the medic try to imply. All she did was nod and left to get supplies. Kyle sat down by me

"You really are scared." Kyle stated more to himself then at me.

"Yeah well" I looked away embarrassed of my fear. I felt Kyle gaze on me.

"You know on the bright side the medic thinks I hurt you." He stated. I looked at him.

"How is that a bright side?" I asked him meeting his gazes. But before he could answer the medic came back. She cleaned the cut and she didn't do it gently. And then but a glue stuff on it and pinch the sink together I winces in pain and then finally she was done.

"You're free to go." She stated then left, as soon as she was gone Kyle whispered in my ear.

"_May_ I have my hand back?" I looked down and saw I griped his hand and still held it _tight_. I quickly let go and got up and left the room Kyle was right behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere." I sighed then he did something I didn't expect he hug me.

"Hey it's alright" he whispered in my hair.

"Everyone has a fear." He stated letting me go.

"You are going to tell me yours." I asked but I already knew his answers.

"That not what I was implying?" he stated.

"I know," I quietly stated and walked away leaving him standing there I turned around a look back at him.

"Thanks Kyle for everything." I smiled at him and continued walking back to my room. But he didn't follow me.

_I was lying on a rock table the heat from the flames that surrounded the table burned my skin. My hands were tied above my head and my feet were boned. I panicked as I struggled to get free. There was a man standing above me were the flames were not burning in his hand he held a knife it glitter above me in the light the blood red moon the shown down on me. I froze in fear. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, terror filled me_

_"DIE!" was all he said before the knife plunged it to my heart. I screamed it pain and terror._

I sat up in bed sweet dripping off me. My heart beat hard against my chest. I took a deep breath.

"Just a dream, just a dream." I told myself but I couldn't convince myself I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned against the wall that the bed was against. I looked around the room, I got a new room senses I been in this world for a week now, so I got moved to Kyle suite. I took another deep breath. And got out of the bed I need to move. I walked to the window the sky was dark and the moon was full but it wasn't red.

I took a sigh of relief

"Thank goodness it was a dream." I spoke out loud. I heard a noise coming for outside my room. I went to the door places my hand on the door knob but I couldn't find myself able to turn it. Then I heard another bang. Without thinking I opened my door. Only to fine Kyle kicking books.

"Seem like someone is in a good mood." I stated before I could take them back. He looked up and glared at me before taking a breath.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked. My mind flashed back to the dream but I shook my head to push it aside.

"no" I said to cover up my actions. "Couldn't sleep." I added.

"Oh" was all he said he sat down on the couch. I joined him.

"So what got you so upset?" I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and I decided instead of speaking of my own night panic I try to figure out his.

"I'm not upset." He mostly growled.

"Ok so the book insulted you so you decided to teach it a lesson by throwing it." I'd joked.

"No" he smirked he was trying hard to laugh.

"Ok I'm out of guess." I stated I try to be cheerful to help him but my mind just played the dream in my mind. I think he heard the hesitations in my voice.

"Kat are you alright usually you have tones of comebacks but now?" he looked at me scan me up and down with his sapphire eyes.

"It just early or late whatever the two." I tried to hide my worries.

"Alright, and it early in the morning the sun will rise soon." He told me we sat there in silent. For a bit.

"So what are you doing up so early usually I have to pry you out of bed." Kyle asked.

"I couldn't sleep that all." I spoke way too fast for my liking.

"Mind telling me why?" he asked.

"Nope, you might get mad at another book." I teased and got up to walk back to my room, light was peaking through the window. "I think I'll do my laps now." I didn't bother to turn around to faces him.

"Aright." Was what I heard as I closed the door. I got dressed thinking the whole time before I left the room I told myself one last time.

"It was just a dream."

_"Right?"_

**Fate in the star: there you have it hope you all like it please Review and thank you to all that have review, and are reading this story. It means a lot to me. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVEZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate in the star: hey everybody I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the late update. But I have a good reasons for it or to me it a good reasons. But I'll explain later for now let's get to the chap hope you like.**

**KAT: Fate in the star OWN NOTHING but the oc's and the plot.**

It's been 3 day sent that dream and each night it gotten worse I haven't sleep and it was starting to show. As I work with the bow staff.

"Kat your hands are slipping." He called to me.

"I know!" I yelled back fixing my hands. He walked up and took the bow from my hands.

"Enough we're done for today." He stated not to happy that I yelled at him.

"Well you didn't have to yank the bow form my hands!" I snap. Kyle eyed me.

"Kat what wrong?" his eyes were worried while his voice was neutral. But I could care less my body hurt and I was very tired, my mind flashed back to the nightmare.

"Nothing." my voice was harsh. I turned on my heels and left the training yard I walked down the hallway, when I felt dizzy I lend against the wall hoping it would past. The cold stone relaxes me as I traced my finger against the different shape stone. I didn't know how long I stood there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kat are you ok?" it was Kyle voice. But before I could answers my legs gave out and sleep took me.

_I felt the burning pain as the flames on the rock grew. I was in the cave but it had a hole above to let in the red moons light. The knife dragged along my skin as pain filed my screams. But a head a voice call out to me._

"KAT! KAT Wake up!" I awake in my room, I staring in to blue eyes.

"Kat thank god you're awake." He sighed and lean back, I blinked a couple times before I understood who was talking to me.

"Kayle?" was all I could say before tears started to flow down my face before I could stop myself I jump into his chest.

"Shhhhhhhh Kat it alright." He wrap his arm around me holding me tight.

"You're ok it alright. Just a dream." His voice was gently as he rubbed my back soon my crying has subsided but I didn't want to let go.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, I didn't answer I just clutched his shirt tighter.

"Is this why you been acting different, you haven't been sleeping have you?" he didn't ask but started more to himself but I nodded. His grip tightened.

"That night when you said you couldn't sleep you had a nightmare didn't you?" I nodded again.

"How long?" was his next question.

"That night was the first, but they continued I just though there were just dream but they felt so real." I choked out my voice barely a whisperer. I pulled away from him in the silent's and swung my legs to the other side having my back turned towards him.

"Now I'm starting to rethink?" my voice was still shaky.

"What do you mean?" he held no emotions in his voice. Silent's filled between us as I try to find the words.

"Well." I stated I took a deep breath "What I mean is well I really don't know how to put it into words, but I think it showing me what going to happen here to me." I paused not sure where to go with this, my voice was still quite.

"And that would be?" I felt his eyes on me but I kept my back turned.

_Should I tell him what if I'm just wrong. Nothing is making much senses._

"Kat please tell me." I caught on to the slight plea he was trying hard to hide in his voice I gave into it.

"Alright" I whispered the room felt colder as I wrap my arm around myself he waited until I started to speak. I stumped at first but then found the words to tell him my dream, I never looked at him I kept my back turned, I didn't hide the fear in my voice as I told him of what happen and last I told him the dream get more and more clear each night. When I finished we sat there in silent. After about 10 minutes of silent I thought I should sneak a peek at Kyle he had said nothing so far after I finished. But when I looked he wasn't there.

"_Did I just imaged telling him."_ No I was sure he was here. I got up and walked out of my room were Kyle stood over his desk looking down at a book. I took a deep breath

"Kyle?" was all I had to say before he turned around to look at me.

"I think I might of found something?" was all he said. Grabbing the book and motioning to me to sit on the couch beside him. I did so.

"You see after you told me your dream I remember something about a blood red moon and I had to check it out." He stated.

"um and you couldn't tell me this before you left the room Why?" my voice was hard but I wanted to understand I told him my haunting dream and me being stupid I wanted comfort words form him telling me it alright and I was over reacting.

"Well I didn't know how to say anything so I decide when I found the information I would come and get you. That the best bet and adds more comfort then me saying some meaningless words to you." He told me, I had to agree with him he was right on that part I would rather have more information then _it all right Kat any day_. But it still helps too.

"So what did you fine?" My voice was more steady and more calm then it has been from the start of the day.

"Well I read something about a different color moon but that all I can decipherer I'm not good with ancient languages. But I know who is?" he smirked at me.

"Please tell me it not your father?" I was annoyed and he could tell in my voice but his smirk never lifted.

"It not my father. And not my Mother but it a friend of my mothers."' He stated taking the book and grabbing my hand and left the room we were at a door down a little bit down the hall and knocked on it all in a swift motions.

"You need to stop doing that!" I hissed under my voice and the door swung open and there was Valek we entered the room and I saw a long blade that was covered in fresh blood hanging on the wall. I moved my gaze and the room was just as messy as the man office.

"What is it Kyle?" Yelena asked him as she come from sitting on the couched to come over to us as well.

"Well It about Kat." Was all he said before the gazes fell on me then back at Kyle.

"What about Kat?" Valek asked wondering what this was all about.

"Kat want to explain?" Kyle asked me I shot him a look

"No I don't want to explain I had a hard time tell you and then you left me sitting in the dark waiting for a answers for 10 minutes." I was hard on him, I forgot that his parents were even in the room as he looked at me.

"But I… you agreed with me after words." He defined.

"Yes I did then you rushed me here before I got another word out. If anyone explain it you because I have no idea what going on."I crossed my arms.

"What are you that stupid not to figure out what went on in the last I don't know hour!" he snap I was about to retaliate but.

"Well someone better explain, I don't want to watch you both argue for an hour." Valek snapped.

"Yes, sir." We both admitted defeat and Yelena was holding back laughter.

"What so funny?" He asked her.

"It just funny, you look like a frustrated father dealing with two trouble maker kids." She stated the shock on his faces was priceless but I knew better then to laugh.

"only one is my kid and I do not." He shot back. They both forgot that we were in the room.

"Do too." she smirked he glared but I think his gaze held amusement in his voice.

"Mom, dad as lovely as you lover quarrels is sure to get we don't have time for this." Kyle stated. That made the both look at us.

"I guess I'll explain, you see Kat been having nightmares for about 4 night now.." he got cut off.

"Why are we now hearing about this?" Valek asked.

"Because I just found out a few hours or so ago." Kyle stated back and continued.

"First she thought they were just that a bad dream but I woke her form one and asked her about it and it took a lot of time before she told me." Kyle added.

"So that what she said she told you then you left her what were you thinking?" Yelena had that mothers look in her eye.

"About what she told me about her dream," I could tell he was getting frustrated. " she said something that I recognized in this book." He drop the book on to the desk beside him. As he took a deep breath.

"Get to the point Kyle." He father voice was hard.

"The thing is what I need is a translations it is in an ancient langue so I need to talk to Dax or Master Brain." He finished.

"Well I can contacted Dax and Brain but why should I tell them you need to know and what this all have to do with Kat." Yelena asked I heard him sight and I step in.

"I think it has something to do with what I saw in my dream I saw a blood red moon." I told them. They nodded

"Kat what was your dream?" She asked I knew she wanted to know. I looked away from her I looked to Kyle for help now.

"She doesn't want to tell her dream aging but in short. Is that Kat get murdered/ tortured under a blood red moon and dies." Was all he had to say and before I knew it Yelena was beside me.

"Are the dreams become more clear as the night go on?" I nodded and she asked again.

"Have you seen your attacker?" I nodded my head no. she sighed. She looked to her husband who nodded.

"WE leave tomorrow Morning I tell Ari and Janco there in charges while I'm gone and tell the Commander what happening. Kyle you get the supplies we need to get to the Citadel." Valek ordered and left the room with Kyle on his heels. And my only thought of when they lefted is what have I gotten myself into.

**Fate in the star: ok so again I'm sorry for the late chap. But hopeful the wait was worth it. The reason for it being late is because I have a hard time with awkward scenes so it took me awhile for me to make it flow right and the way I want it. So please tell me what you think by leavening a Review! Because I love to hear from you all and thanks to all those who have reviewed you guys are the best. **

**LOVEZ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate in the star: hey everyone how is it going, time for another chap hope you all like I own nothing put this plot and the oc's that it.**

Dawn hadn't broke as Kyle and I walked with are small packs to the stables his parents were there saddling two hoarse one was pure black Valek was saddling that one and Yelena saddle a copper white house with blue eyes.

"Kyle you and Kat take Onyx me and your mother will ride Kiki." Valek ordered Kyle nodded and grabbed Onyx's rains and got in the settled, I knew I had to get on but how I never ridden a horse before.

Valek already held Kiki rains and Yelena was behind him. Kyle looked at me.

"Kat do you know how to get on a house?" now he asked me I nodded because I didn't trust my voice.

"Just put you lefted foot in the stirrup and I'll help you up." He instructed, I did what I was told and grabbed his hand and I was behind him.

"Hold on tight." A soon as I grip hold of his waist we were off. After what felt like hours and problem was it was hours of riding we stop. Kyle got off and I waited and he help me get down I'd practically fell off the dam thing and he chuckled.

"yeah yeah I can't get of the horse."

"yep and you have a tight grip." My face turned red and turned away be for he saw.

"Shut up." I tried to cover. He lefted and went to take care of the hours. Before long I got a nudged by the white one. I looked into her blue eyes and lightly touched her.

"She like's you." Yelena came right by me.

"How can you tell?" I asked her she just smirked.

"She told me." a smile on her lips like this was a normal thing. My eyes must of widen because she laughed.

"I know hard to believe but I can speak with her." She enlighten me.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you." I lightly teased.

"You and me both." She cryptal stated and her and Kiki walked off. I heard Kyle walk up to me.

"What was that all about?" I looked at him

"IS your mother always. That cryptic or she does it for fun?" I tilted my heard trying to figure out her meaning.

"Nether, I think she learn it from her Story Weaver moon man." He informed, I had no clue what half of that meant69+ and it looked like he was about to explain.

"Don't bother, I won't get it anyways." He just chuckled and I help set up camp.

"We leave at dawn and it be another 2 more days until we get there." I heard Valek stated but I was barley paying attention. I looked deep into the forested it felt as if something called me. I wanted to appeased the beckoning but something I my mind told me to stay seated.

"KAT!" Kyle snaps me out of my trances.

"Hu what?" I looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I shrugged wondering why he was asking "Why?"

"Oh nothing it just well, never mind" he got up and I a blink of an eye he was gone away from the fire I blinked again slowly.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" I sighed I wasn't expecting an answer but I got one.

"What do you think?" Yelena smiled at me.

"Ah let me guess more cryptic advices" my sarcasm just made her smile.

"Yep she just learned how to do that." this time Valek emerged form nowhere making me jump, which caused a chuckled form him

"Let me guess one of your favorite tricks." I stated trying to get past my jumpiness.

'Yeah kind of." was all he said sitting down next to Yelena.

"Where Kyle?" he asked looking around.

"Your son got wired and been a typical guy walked off, more like stomp off." Yelena looked at him. He sighed.

"How come our son becomes My son when YOU need ME to knock some scents in to him." He asked.

"Because" she folder her arms like it ended the decisions.

"You amazes me love." He stated before getting up and waking to get Kyle I let out a smile giggle Yelena turned to me.

"Sorry you two just reminded me or my parents." I tried to keep form laughing more.

"Really? Who wins?" the childness glint lit her eyes.

"Mom dose." I informed her, the glint in her eyes just smirked.

"Good." We laughed for a bit longer. "So what about you Kat what makes you be who you are?" she asked.

"hu what?" I looked at her why did she ask me something like that."Did you like read my mind or something and you already know."

"Kind of but I didn't get too far in you past because that when none of this occurs I just did a resent memories." She informed me.

"Well I don't really know how to answer that I mean I know I get in trouble a lot, I didn't want to believe but this incited has to prove me wrong. And I'm stubborn but you all know that. Other then that I don't know what make me who I am. I really not thought about it and I have a felling I don't want to know." I told her truthful.

"Why?" she ask me, I knew she was looking for something but I knew I could tell her she had something about her something I can't quite explain.

Fear, worry, doubt, all crosses my mind but I didn't say that. What I said shocked even me.

"Because deep down I know no matter what it hast to be wrong I'm not special in anyway." My voice gone softer and colder.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Your wrong Kat, you are."

"How?" I pleaded I wanted someone to tell me.

" I don't know but I just know you are otherwise you wouldn't be here now would you?" she stated. her answers never doused the pain I felt that I had buried deep inside me; my doubt my ,fears, ever negative feeling came flooding me back hitting me hard. But I suppressed my wanting to cry in Yelena arms; to even show that I felt what I somewhat reveled to her. I pushed it back down and calmed myself never showing it in my face what I just dealt with .

"maybe?" Doubtfully answered her and we were silent once again she knew she wasn't going to get another word form me that night. No one was.

**Fate in the star: please Review because I like hearing for you all and thank to all those who have review and read this story. And I if you have an idea please let me know I could use a few. Thank you.**

**Lovez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate in the star: SOOOOOO Sorry for the late update. And thank you to all the people that told me that my grammar and spelling was sloppy last chap so I apologies for that. Hopeful this is much better. I own nothing but the plot and the oc's**

I was done talking with Yelena. I watched the fire dances with itself as I thought about what Yelena said.

"What is taking them so long?" I heard Yelena asked herself.

"Ummmm, maybe there having a nice chat." I told her to make her less worried.

"Well it never has taken them this long." She sighed, we stared at each other for a bit. We heard a strange bird call and Yelane sat down and relaxed and looked at me.

"Sweetheart how was the day's ride?" she asks me it took me back her green eyes pierces mine. There was a hidden meaning in her words but I didn't know what but I knew not to give too much away.

"Good, a long ride though but at least the weathers was nice." I told her, she smiled at me thinking I got her meaning but again I don't know if there was a meaning to her words to begin with. My head hurt too much.

"Yes I enjoyed the weathered today too. Let turn in, we need to leave early tomorrow." She told me.

"Alright." I answered back I grabbed the cloak Kyle gave me and laded it on the ground Yelena did the same across from me. I lay down and closed my eyes I knew sleep was no use because of my nightmares and I thought Yelane new that but I just have to see what she meet by all this. I still didn't move and soon I heard voices.

"You think the women are asleep?" a gruff voice asked

"Yeah I think so, the pretty little ladies had a long day." A man answered with a creepy voices. I knew now what Yelena was playing at she knew these man were coming and she pretended we were everyday travelers with a party of two. But what was I supposed to do now.

"I think we should wake the ladies up to see their frighten little faces don't you." A twisted voices asked. I head the deep voices chuckle. But I didn't hear Yelena move. But I did hear foots step coming towards me as I try to pretended I was still asleep, hopeful they didn't hear the thumbing of my heart.

"Open your eyes slowly?" Gruff voice asked. I did what I was commented and I was at knife point. He motioned with the knife to stand I slowly stood and so did Yelena. I saw by Gruff voice clothes that they were dark and earth tones, but they were torn and worn out, they must be thieves of some sort.

"What are two women doing traveling by themselves, it's dangers to do you know that?" twisted voice asked Yelena.

"My daughter and I are traveling to visit a sick friend sir, we don't want any trouble." Her voice was shaky with fear. Making the men chuckle, but I got my hint to play along.

"Is that true little one." Creepy voice approached me and grabbed my chin and looked at me. I try to back away but Gruff voice still had a knife drawn on me.

"Yes sir." I replied I didn't need to add fear in my voice I was really scared of what was happening. He let go of my chin. And stroke my cheek with his hand.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a mother and daughter boys," Creepy voice chuckled, walking away from me. Gruff voice grabbed me and throws me to the ground at Yelena feet. She knelt down and helps me up.

"Are you alright?" She whispered to me.

"I'm fine." I told her but I wasn't so sure. The men surrounded us and looked at us in a way that made me sick.

"Who should go first the mother or the daughter?" Gruff voice asked.

"Hummmmm good questioned the both look delectable." Twisted voice stated licking his lips.

"Please leave me and my daughter alone we don't want any trouble." Yelena pleaded.

"Let start with the daughter, she more young and fresher she be good, won't you little one." He smiled at me making me shiver "next time well there won't be a next time for you dear. But you should have had a guard with you then you wouldn't have lost your daughter or your life." Creepy voice informed Yelena.

"Who said she didn't?" a voice asked form behind the three men. There stood Valek but I couldn't see Kyle.

"Look we here on business so don't you dare try and play hero. And go on you way." Gruff voice told him. Twisted voice approached Valek and drew his sword so did Valek.

"Drop you bladed." Valek warned the man.

"I should be telling you that." The man spat. And then lunched at Valek. In the fight that pretty much wasn't a fight as Valek pulled his bladed out of the dead man's chest.

"Now if you don't mind letting them go?" Valek asked, Gruff voice got mad and charged at Valek but it end up the same With Valek blade in the man's chest. Valek took a step to the last of the men.

But he grabbed me and put a knife to my throat.

"One more step and she'll die." He threatened.

Valek and Yelena stopped.

"So I'll take the girl and don't follow me or I'll slit her throat." he warned. But his hands were shaking as he backed away with me he didn't look at me because he had his head turned looking backwards. There I saw my chance and grabbed his arm making him drop the knife and stumble back.

"You little pieces of shit he didn't say you were going to be that hard to catch!" As he took a step closer to me. But a knife was placed at his throat.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Kyle asked.

"Please…." He mumbled. Valek and Yelena came behind me, I felt Yelena put her hand on my shoulders.

"So you're going to tell us who sent you?" Valek asked the terrified man.

"Alright, Alright!" he cried.

"Good." Valek smirked. Kyle led the man to the fire with his father. And that lefted Yelena and me alone.

"Kat you alright?" she ask me.

"Um yeah… I guess." I told her she turned me around and faced her.

"Are you sure?" but I didn't answer her.

"Kat your shaking." She pointed out I looked down at my hand an indeed they were I held them close to me hoping that they might stop.

"It just that's never happened before." I told her.

"Well being your first time you caught on really quick." She smiled at me. I looked at her.

"Do I want to know how many times you done something like this?" I looked at her my nerves slowly calming down.

"It does happen a lot." She admitted "But you'll get use to it." She stated.

"Thanks" I told her "But I don't really want to get use to it." I tease.

"Well let hope you don't have to." she slightly teased back.

We stood and talked to calm my nerves. When she led me back to the fire the bodies and the other man were gone. And I wasn't going to ask where the hell they went either. Kyle handed me my clock.

"See your self-defense training work." He smirked.

"What? you want me to say thank you or something?" I teased him

"Maybe?" like he didn't really care if I did or not.

"Well next time I see my brother I tell him his self-defense training came in handy." I stated I was about to walked away. With the shock look on his face.

"That not what I meant." He was trying hard not to whine.

"No that not what you wanted to hear, and it fun to tease you." I stop and turned around so he couldn't see my face.

"Thanks" I told him as I walked away.

After a little rest well I didn't sleep do to fear of the nightmares we headed in a different direction then yesterday I thought they said that the Citadel was in the other direction ,but we were heading deeper in the woods. But I didn't voice my thoughts mostly because I was too tired to open my mouth and waste the little energy that I still managed to somehow have.

"We'll hike the rest of the way." Yelena explained, getting of Kiki.

'_There goes most of my energy' _I told myself but if I had to hike in the middle of a jungle I want to know why.

"Um no offences but why are we in the middle of the jungle?"

"We're going to see my clan I need to talk to my brother." Yelena informed me.

"And you clan leaves in the jungle?" I was confused but she didn't answer, no one did as we trekked on. I was about to ask again when we came to a clearing we stop in and a ladder came down answering my question.

"Kat you go first." Yelena pointed to the ladder. I looked up at the ladder then back at her.

"I what?" I wasn't so sure if I heard her right.

"Go first calming the ladder." She stated again. I nodded and started to claim I keep my eyes on the rungs. Using what bit of energy I had lefted to pull me up the darn thing. When I reached the top I was in a room woven from the branches. My mind stranded to spin as I sat on the ground. I looked up and a man stared down looking at me.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Hi?" was all I could manage with my head pounding and I didn't know what else to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me just then Kyle pop up out for the hole.

"She here as a guess of my mother Yelena liana Zaltana I'm her son Kyle Zaltana Ixia." He stated calmly the man lefted the room and Kyle came sitting beside me.

"What did you say to make him mad?" Kyle asked. I looked at him

"Nothing I came up and I sat down he told me to speak and I said hi that it." I informed the boy. At that moment Yelena and Valek were in the room.

"Good the guard left the room." Yelena said with a satisfied tone "He always irritates me."

"Well he's not very nice." I pointed out.

"Yeah Kat tick him off." Kyle teased.

"I did not all I said was hi that it." I defended I didn't want to argue with Kyle.

"Well usual that not what he wants to hear in his eyes you were wasting time."Valek informed me.

"Then he needs to be pacific and not just say speak." I crossed my arms.

"Stubborn much Kat?" I glared at Kyle.

"YELAHA!" I male voice come ringing ,an older looking gentlemen came in the room and hugged her.

"Hey father" she greeted.

"Valek you're doing well I hope." He asks him Valek nodded and shook hands.

"Kyle my boy you gotten taller." He announced then his eyes landed on me as I still sat on the ground.

"What Kyle go a girlfriend already well she very pretty. Hello young lady what your name?" a blush formed on my face.

"Grandfather she is not my girlfriend and her name is Kat." Kyle shrieked.

"That a shame she looks like a nice young lady." He sighed. "Well Perl got tea ready, let's have a nice chat." After that Kyle help me from the floor to my annoyance. And the man lead us through the house it felt weird I was not paying attentions all my efforts were on making sure I don't collapse.

We walked into a leavening area and an older women came rushing to Yelena.

"Pleases tell me it a family visit and you not chasing anything." She pleaded wrapping her in a hug.

"Sorry mom it not." The women unwrap her "What is it?" she asked.

"Later mom." Yelena told her.

"Well then I hope Valek is taking care of you." She eyed the named man.

"Of course Perl I'll never let anything happen to her." He stated with a smile.

"Good." She teased. "How are you Kyle?" she asked the young boy.

"I'm fine grandmother." He gave her a hug.

"Why who is this?" she looked at me I gulp.

"I'm Kat."I introduce myself

"hum Kat is a nickname am I right, what is your real name." she asked I looked at her.

"Kathryn." I stated, her face just lit up.

"OHH, What a beautiful name! Kyle where did you find such a lovely Girl." She turned to the young man. I look dumfounded again someone thought I was Kyle girlfriend.

"Perl I know it a shame but the young girl is not Kyle's girlfriend. The older man told his wife.

"That is a shame Esau" was her replay but hugged me with a smile.

"Then you're a lovely guest please sit down." she moved me to the chough and sat me down which I was happy to do so. "I'll get tea and you all can tell me how you meet and why you're here." She moved to the kitchen.

Kyle sat down by me on the couch I felt a little dizzies with all the activity today. I use too much of my energy. I needed sleep but I knew I would never get it.

"Well this should be fun?" Valek teased his wife.

"Valek don't start you know how my mother is." Yelena snaps.

"Yes a very formidable women." Valek stated

"And don't you forget it." Perl teased, coming back in with a bowl of fruit and set it down on the table in front of us. A younger man came with a try with tea on it.

"Valek it's great to see you." He greeted "How you doing squirt." He told Kyle and just notices Yelena "Oh hey sis." Like it was no big deal.

"Gee thanks for noticing." Yelena had sarcasm in her voice.

"You two now is not the time for sibling squabbles." Esau was firm they nodded and he looked at me.

"Ahhh you must be squirts." he started

"Uncle Leif if you say it I'll" Kyle was frustrated.

"Just kidding mom told me so had to try." He handed me a cup of tea "Her you go" I said thanks and took the cup from him then he handed the rest of the tea cups out. I started into the steaming liquid and raised it to my lips is was warm and calming but tasted weird but my mind that was ones restless soon calmed and my world turned black.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like the chap and I hope I got all the errors but hey I'm only human. But I wrote this one long in apologize for the late chaps and have a question for you all I can do the next chap in Kyle pov. Or just stick with Kat next chap and if you all want to know what Kyle and Valek talked about after he ran off let me know in Review or Pm me and I'll write the chap I was going to but then decided against it. Thanks and Please Review.**

**Lovez**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate in the star: alright I know I been doing it a lot lately but I'm sorry for the long wait. I was on VK and I didn't have time to post also I got sucked in to a new book and once that happens I don't sleep or eat.( bad habit I know) but I finished it in recorded time but it was the new book Touch of Power by Maria Snyder. Anyways I have the other chap written so it shouldn't be long for the next chap so I don't own anything but the oc's and the plot the rest is own by Maria Snyder. **

**Kyle pov**

Kat started to fell unconscious with the cup in her hand, Leif caught her.

"Calm down I gave her a sleeping potions." He mumbled to me, picking her up. "I'll guess I take her up to other room." And with that he left with her.

"Is that why we came here to have Uncle Leif sneak her a sleeping potions?" I asked my mother.

"Yes and no." she somewhat answered me.

"I have to hand it to the girl being able to summon that much energy to last this long is something." My father sounded amazed which it was amazing that she could do it to.

"Is anyone going to tell me Why?" Leif drugged the poor girl!" Grandmother Perl asked more like demanded.

"Mother, long story short Kat with us because she from a different dimension." She stopped and held up her hand.

"Complicated." She told them "anyway she been having nightmares and she won't sleep. I'm hoping that the sleeping positions will at least let her rest and she won't have the nightmare." My mother informed my grandparents.

"What Sis? Doubting my abilities." Leif walked back into the room.

"No Leif I'm not." My mother sighted

"What's the other reasons you're here?" Grandpa asked.

"Dad don't say that I have a feeling, I'm not going to like the answer." Leif stated in mock horror.

"Come on Leif it's never that bad." My mother defended, Everyone looked at my mother I saw my dad hiding back a smile.

"Oh alright it was that bad but we're alive aren't we." She gave in. I could tell uncle Leif was about to complain about each time.

"As much as I would love to hear what trouble mom has gotten uncle Leif into. But that not what we need to know." I cut in.

"Well we got attack last night." Mom went back to explaining I saw grandma had to hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry nothing happened." my mom covered. "The attacker we're after Kat. We were heading to the magicians keep so we change course to throw them off and also I wanted to borrow Leif." Mom added.

" I knew it!" My Uncle stated, my mother looked at him for a bit then he smiled and added "Fine I'm in." the adults stared talking as I remember what the man said last night.

**Memory:**

"Who sent you?" My father asked.

"I don't know his name but he wanted to child that it. He wanted her alive but I never would of done it if I know that she would be this hard to catch he knew that she would go to the Citadel." The man explained to my father and I exchanged looks.

"What does the man want with her?" My father asked. But the man decided to be brave.

"Who are you?" you could tell he was terrified but determined.

"Valek" my father smirk as the man face paled and fear sweep over him. My father reputations was still well know.

"I..I…I..the man stammered.

"Will answer my questions." My father finished the man nodded.

"All I know was he claimed that the child was his and that he needs her before the next full moon."

**End of flash back:**

"Kyle?" Leif voice snap me out of my thoughts.

Hummm what?" I looked at him

"Squirt what are you thinking about?" I looked at him.

"Nothing important." I answered him.

"Alright then" with that he got up and lefted.

We needed to leave soon but Kat still was sound asleep and Grandmother Wants everyone to eat and I had to wake up Kat.

I saw her sleeping peacefully her face clamed and resting peaceful I knew that she should be informed about those men from the other day, But she has already too much to deal with, and I had a strange feeling of protecting her but I shrugged it off But I had to wake her up.

**KAT POV**

"_Come_, _come to me Kat come you belong to me_." The voice went and soon I felt something grab me and started shaking me. I slap whatever it was before I opened my eyes.

"Damit Kat!" I heard a different voice curse, I saw Kyle standing above me holding his hand to his cheek.

"Sorry reflex." I try to coved sweetly so he wouldn't get mad I look around the room I sat up in the small bed and there but the rest of the room was use a stored or a work area.

"Some reflex." He mumbled " come on you sleep all day yesterday and all night we need to get going." I blinked before relations of what he said came to me.

"What? I sleep but how?" I asked before I figured it out. "The tea."

"Had sleeping potions in it." He finished for me.

"but?" I didn't understand.

"Uncle Leif and my mom can communicated mentally ad she ask him too. She thought you could use some sleep." He informed me.

"Oh, Ok," I didn't know what to say I was glad I got some sleep. But still I hear it.

"_Come to me Kat come to me you belong to me your mine."_ The voice asked

"Are you come?" Kyle asked me I followed him paying the voice no mind at all. We went down a make shift elevator and down to the leavening room were everyone was waiting. I was nervous was I supposed to mention the sleeping potions , just say thanks or pay it no mind these people don't make them easy to read do they.

"Hey Kyle what happened to your face?" the man that gave me the sleeping potions his name was Leif if I remember right that the light was good it saw a red mark on his face.

"Kat reflex." His sarcasm's was harsh as he looked at me I wanted to shrink.

"I said I was sorry." I told him.

"What?" the adults asked.

"Let's just say wakening Kat is a hazarder, she hit the persons before waking up." Kyle informed them. I was about to say something when Leif cracked up laughing.

"And you got hit. That funny Kyle Really funny." But I see the sleeping potions worked." He stated but again before I could say anything. He patted my shoulder.

"You're welcome" he gave me a kind smile which I'd try to returned but what I could managed worked.

"Well that all good but let's all get something to eat." Perl I think her name was insisted I wasn't really that hungry but Perl made sure I ate a lest something. We reached the jungle floor and Leif was coming with us.

"The horse will meet us at the market places." Yelena informed us, meaning we would have to walk.

As we walked the path of the jungle we didn't stop for a break in the least either I was out of shape or they are just too much into shape but no matter how much my legs begged for me to stop I kept following because I didn't want to stop and listens to that voice.

"_Come KAT COME!"_

"The market is shortly up ahead." Yelena informed the group, but I think she was mostly tell me this because I had a feeling everyone else new. We reached the marked and people we busy moving from shop to shop trading, buying, bartering, for things. I smelled the cooked meat as we walked through, we were lead to a fire place as it soon as the sky started to turn pink at the camp site there stood Kiki, Onyx's and another horses Yelena went and checked all three horses.

"That Rusalka it uncle Life horse" Kyle broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh?" was all I could managed as the voice still beckoned me. I didn't realized Kyle was still right there.

"you're not much for words today?" he told me I could tell there was worry in his voice and it made me wonder if he wanted it to slip.

"Kyle I'm fine." I told him he gave me that look that replied with, no you not. "Kyle why does something have to be wrong?" I mean something was wrong but I wasn't going to tell him just yet.

"I didn't ask you that." He retaliated.

"No but it around about way of asking." I explained and then sighed. "I guess your fine you can disputed with the rest of them." With that he chuckled.

"Told you so" I teased like a 5 year old. He looked at me.

"Alright I like you better went you didn't talk." He teased back.

"Why's that Kyle I think your lover quarrel adorable." The voice started us we turned around and there was Leif.

"WE were not!" Kyle and I both yelled.

"Ok ,Ok," he held his hands up in defeated. "Anyways I need help with dinner Kyle?" he went straight to businesses.

"Do I have to?" Kyle whined for real for the first time.

"I'll help scents Kyle a baby." I stated Kyle shot me a glances but Leif perked up.

"Finally someone in this group willing to help cook." And he drag me away to help cook but mostly I was helping so I wouldn't be surprised again when they drug my food I will know it. As I help Leif with the food and he asked me questions.

"So Kat you know how to cook?"

"Some I help my mom a lot." I honestly told him I felt a pang in my heart I missed my family but I couldn't let it show. I stared in to the stew water as I stir remind how mother use to tell me to cut, stir and get something all at the same time. And how she would fix's something that didn't test right because I messed up.

"you missed them." I heard Leif Voice knocking me out of my thought I looked at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to started you." He informed me.

"It fine" was all I could say and I went back to string the pot. He didn't need to answer back before everyone else came back.

"So what for dinner?" Yelena asked sitting close to me.

"Stew" Leif simples confirmed

"Sounds good." I notices Yelena and Leif looked at each other.

"So Kat," Kyle asked sitting on the other side of me. They had me box's in.

"Kyle." I answered back

"Come on." He said pulling on my arm I got up. We walked and the light was gone but the shops were still as busy as ever.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked me.

"Why dose everyone keep asking me that." I huffed and walked faster away from him

"Because Kat you're not talking and you're being numb to us. I want to know what's going on and you shouldn't be hiding it from us like the dreams, and when you were crying when you first got here." He told me I stop in my track and turned to him.

"How do you know I was crying?" I ask him I looked in his eyes I replayed that night in my head. And how I somehow managed to be in the bed. " you! You snuck in the room didn't you!" I demanded more like screamed at him, he fidget as I glared.

"Alright I did but my father told me to we wanted to know more about you." He explained like this solved the problem but I didn't care I glared and he knew I was mad.

"It was the only time I swear" he defended, still I didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you then." He added I still didn't care.

"You would have frozen if I didn't put you in the bed." He continued.

"Kyle it, it doesn't matter anymore." I sighed letting all the anger I had out. I gave up I normal don't but he had a point not about me freezing that didn't matter what did matter was we talk to each other and communicate with one another to solve the problem and if I had to give here I will surely gain ground latter. It looked like my answered caught him off guard.

"Wait? What? he blink at me.

"I said it doesn't matter what happen, happen I can't change that but hopeful you won't keep things hidden form me and I won't hide thing from you." He still looked stunned. I crossed my arms "Kyle it not hard to understand.

"No it not but I won't do it sorry." And with that he left me. Standing there

"Then so be it." But I said it only to the passing wind. They were hiding something from me so if they didn't trust me then why should I trust them. I took Valek word that I get to know everything that was going on but I guess I was wrong. And if we can't trust each other we will get nowhere so either I stay with them or go on my own either way it doesn't matter. The only choice now is.

Stay or Run Away

**Fate in the star: thanks to all that have reviewed I love hearing from all of you and I'm so glad you all like the plot and the idea you all keep me going. And the next chap should be up in a day or two I just need to finished typing it. Thanks again and sorry for the long wait I promise it shouldn't happen again. **

**lovez**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate in the star: hey here the next chap. I'm apologizing beforehand if Valek is a little bit out of charter but there is a point to it hopeful it shows. I own nothing put the oc's and the plot. Enjoy the chap.**

I awoke in the middle of the night I quietly got up. I had made my choice I wasn't going to stay here were I have to spill ever detail and wait and see if I get the same respected back. I walked away from the group everyone look like they we're all asleep. Soon I reached a path to the wood I may not know what I was doing but I had to start somewhere. I mean I know I was acting childish and the people were helping me.

"But I don't see why I had to be with them I mean alright Kat you acting childish but there is no turning back now." I told myself or that what I thought I know I was only walking for a couple of hours but there in front of me leaning against the tree was Valek smirking at me.

"Shit" I cursed.

"You know Kat you can't fool me?" he stated casually

"I can try can't I?" my tone was harsh he looked at me.

"Kat why did you run off?" he questioned me that all that they do.

"Why do you care?" Two can play it that way.

"What did Kyle say to you?" another questions.

"Why don't you ask him?" I countered, I heard him sighed.

"You're not going to answer my questions are you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I stated, I saw his relaxes posture straiten he was looking harder at me.

"Alright Kat, Stop acting like a child this isn't the smarted move practically it suicide." Valek warned me. I had a feeling Mr. Nice Valek was gone. I tensed up a bit and step back. I saw Valek watch my ever move.

"I know it childish, I know it the stupidest thing I've done so far but I don't see the point in following blindly to people, who I may reminded you promised to not keep secretes form me that have to involved me or do you not keep your promised, and scents you might not keep your word how can I trust you and if I can't trust you there no way I follow you. That a stupid thing to do. I know I'm young and can't handle a lot, or understand, and not keep calm but that doesn't matter. Either I know or I'm going to wind up dead because I didn't know." I took a breath, I didn't know I had that much to say nor did I care, so I snap so be it right know isn't the time. I looked at Valek if he was shock at what I said he didn't show it. We stood there in silent just staring at each other. He relaxed a bit that surprised me, and turned around.

"Come on." Was all he said to me.

"What make you think I'll go back with you?" I hissed. He turned and looked back in my directions.

"I don't, we're not going back to the others, I have a small camp site up ahead either we sit and talk this out or I follow you as you go it alone your choices." Again the man in front of me didn't leave me with any options like before.

"Fine" I huffed and followed him. He lead me off the path to a clearing that had Onyx tied to a tree. Valek started a fire and motioned me to sit in front of him. We sat there in silent but I wasn't going to start.

Oh no not like before he was going to start talking not me, I don't care how long it took because I had all the time I need.

"You are stubborn women." Valek tone was monotone as he tugged at his hair.

"The only other persons that can irritate the heck out of me, is my Wife Yelena" he was irritated.

"Sorry" was all I could say, I really didn't care but I already made him mad I don't want to make him pissed at me that would be really bad considering he was a master Assassin and all. He waved my apology to the side.

"Not the point right know what is the point is why you ran away." He told me.

"I already told you, I'm not going to tell you twice." I tried to keep my voice neutral but it did waver a little too uneasy.

"I know and you do have good point and you admitted what you did was childish and the wrong thing to do." He stated

"I didn't say it was the wrong thing to do!" I snap. He nodded.

"Alright but you haven't thought why we kept the secrets form you as you keep secretes from us." I knew he kept his faces neutral but I say a glint in his eyes thinking he had me. But that wasn't going to work.

"It not going to work Valek, you're trying to corner me so I had no choices but to go back with you. Like when you did when I agreed being your bait and just a couple of minutes ago. So If that all your planning on doing I guess were done." I when to stand up but Valek caught my arm I knew fight him would be useless I looked at him

"Let me go!" I demanded. His stare scared me I wanted to back down but of course my pried didn't let me.

"NO! That enough of you tantrum." He growled, his grip tighten. He eye burned into mine

"To you it a tantrum because you not seeing it my way. Either we do what you want and talk no assassins mind trick word play thing you do so well, I stop my hash act, we both don't play interrogator, we sit and talk like normal human beings nothing to gain and nothing to lose." I told him straight. He let go of my arm.

"Deal." He said and sat back down.

"How do we start?" he asked looking at me.

"We'll be straight forwards with one another, it simple." I told him

"Yes, I was hiding something from you but there are reasons, 1: I didn't quite understand it myself to begin with 2) I was starting to have my doubts already. And 3, when I was going to trust someone who will remain nameless at this point they weren't willing to do the same making my decision to leave the best one in my mind." I told him. Valek nodded.

"So the person that was nameless would have to be Kyle am I right?" Valek asked me.

I sighed "Yes"

"These doubts that you had what were they, I want to know because I want you to trust us." He was sincerer but he could be faking but in this point it really didn't matter I made a deal and no matter what I stuck to it unless the persons gave me good reason not to.

"Well not really doubts more like strikes, being dragged and arms tied in the beginning, interrogation, someone sneaking in to the room I stay at, another integration, being guarded 24/7, having my tea drugged…" I listed. I looked at Valek I couldn't tell if he was more amused or not.

"You know Kat those weren't integrations." He told me.

"Then what would you call them." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Friendly chats." He smirked

"uh hu alright I let you believe that." I was in a teasing tone the tension between us was slowly depleting to a atmosphere mostly like the one I have with my father after we had a fight.

"Alright your turn." I pointed out. His smile faded.

"Well Kat what we were hiding was that the group of guys that attack our camp were sent to bring you to the guy that wants you. He knew you were going to Citadel." He stopped.

"So that why we changed directions." Now that made senses.

"Corrected. We were going to tell you but after the incident you were shaken up so bad, also you're spacing out, not sleeping, we thought you had enough to worry about."Valek explained, I never thought they would do something like that.

"Alright that makes senses." I had to give again what he said was a giving point they were worried about me and my reactions with all that I was dealing with, who thought they could be nice even if they were just using me as bait. I looked up to the sky the morning was half way gone. I took a deep breath.

"So is it back to your turn?" I heard Valek ask.

"yeah, the time I was spacing out was out of my control. First I didn't understand it much mostly because it like something wanted me to come to it, the soon I started to become a voice and now it loud and clear asking me to come to it. But I just ignore it." I told him.

"I see," he'd sound like he was in deep thought but I continued anyways. " the reasons I didn't mentions after I'd fingered out what it was, that it was a voice I chose not to tell you all because, hearing voices that you don't know is not a good thing to be tell people." He looked at me.

"That true. I see your point but it important we know this too." I nodded and we stop talking

"Anyways Kat, how did you know that Kyle went into your room?" Valek question came from know where.

"Kyle told me the other night more like he let it slip." I told him he nodded and got up.

"Alright anything else we need to talk about?" he looked to me.

"One, how come you the one to come and not anyone else?" I wanted to say Kyle but I wasn't going to admitted that.

"Well Kyle's mad at you so he didn't want to come, you really don't know Leif and Yelena thought it best if I do, she think I have and knack of talk too stubborn teens." He explained, as he help me up.

"Me stubborn?" I stated in mock horror Valek chuckled

" Who have thought that." Valek replied in a teasing way. "So are you stay with us or do I have to track you?" he asked me, I sighed.

"Seeing the points now and knowing more than I did, and knowing how stupid, childlike I am, probably shouldn't be by myself sad to say and knowing your following is creepy so I guess I'll go back." I replayed.

"So when did I turn into Creepy?" Valek asked with a smile.

"When you pop in and out of know where that when." I rolled my eyes.

I had to ride behind Valek on Onyx mostly because we didn't go back to the camp site he told me the other went on ahead and we would meet up with them tomorrow at the Keep. We came to the end of the trail and it ventured off around a plain. That were we stop to set up camp close by.

"Will go through the plains tomorrow because it's faster but you might fell uneasy mostly because the protected magic around there hate visitors, but I'll be fine so we'll get through." Valek explain to me as we set up camp he told me about the Sandseed clan and there protected magic and how no one goes throw the plain but relatives of the sandseed clan which Yelena and Leif are cousins and so was Kyle. So that why they went through.

"Alright self defenses practices." Valek announces after dinner, grabbing me. I looked at him like he was nuts. But that still that didn't stop him for teaching me and making me practices after the ten or so time landing on the ground I groaned not wanting to get back up.

"Can't I say you win?" I asked

"Kat I've been winning and if this wasn't practices you would be dead." Valek lecture. "Now get up."

I got up and glared at him "Your mean." I told him.

"Good that the way I'm supposed to be." He teased and we went back to hand to hand combat and soon he grabbed me from behind and got me in a chock hold, chocking me I couldn't get lose I tried everything I was taught to no avail soon I notice his hand and I bit down hard. He let going of me and I fell to the grounded my vision was a little fussy.

"You bit me." he was more shock then mad.

"At the begin you told me to get away from you, no matter what." I told him as I got up.

"Yeah but still didn't see that one coming." He stated helping me up.

"Well let's try again but this time no biting." He told me. I sighed.

"How is this self defects practice when you're just making me black out?" I asked him.

"It make you know how a really life situation feel like." He told me like a teacher would, I looked at him.

"Yeah if they live to see the day they get to use it." I stated. Valek frowned at me.

"Kat, I train lots of people and this is the best way of teaching them." He scolded me.

"Yes sir." I sighed in defeated going back to hade to hade combated with him which I had no luck in winning as I landed on the ground in recorded time for the 11 time. I laid there for a bit until I heard his annoying voice telling me to get up, I sat up a bit. He walked over to me.

"What wrong this time?" he asked me I looked at him and then I got an idea

"I think you cheated that time." I told him he looked at me like are you kidding and I saw my chanced I swept my legs under his and had him on the ground. He looked at me.

"You know that was cheep?" he looked at me but he smirked.

"Yeah I know, but it sure made me motivated." I'd smirked

"That I'm happy to hear." He got up and I was more determined to make sure I wasn't on the ground again.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like it I want to thank all those who have review this story favored this story and all that you guys are so great and I love writing this story. The next chap should be up soon I have it written as well it was supposed to be with this one as one chap but it was getting to long for my liking so I made it into two chaps. So Anyways you all know what to do please Review.**

**LOVEZ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate in the star: hey people I'm back with a new chap. So I hope you all like it and I don't own anything but the plot and the oc's the rest is own but the great author Maria Snyder.**

I was exhausted after trying to beat Valek, but sadly I didn't and spent most of my time on the ground. My limbs were heavy and so were my eyelids and soon they begun to fall.

"_Come Kat come_." The voice called but soon it was muffled but the dream as the burning sensation seared my skin, along with something carving into my hot flesh.

Someone was shacking me as I try to push them away, soon I realized my arms weren't tied down like before, as I tried to hit the persons that had me, but they grabbed my wristed, my eyes flung open as my breathing became uncontrolled, I was pulled into a sitting positions as I recognized that Valek had me, my wristed was still in his hand as he study me. Soon I found my breath again.

"Finally your awake." he breathed a side of relief. He looked me over again hoping that I wouldn't pass into shock. He let go of my arm but still watched me.

"It a good thing Kyle said you slap people because you quicker in you sleep" Valek stated, I knew he was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't helping.

"Yeah good thing." I knew it was a pitiful attempt to recover and he saw right thorough it. Before he could say anything I move to sit closer to the fire. I looked up at the sky it was still the middle of the night Onyxes still need to rest a bit more sent he caring two people.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, in reality I didn't want to say anything I wanted to bolt, panic and busted into tears screaming why me. But I knew that wasn't possible, no not possible, but why does it feel like I'm still running even when I don't.

I looked up at the sky to see if my answers were up there in the stars, but all they did was shine down, silent on a clear and vast night sky. I smiled at myself my father, brother and I watched the sky together on night like this, and my brother would show off his astronomy class knowledge. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What so funny?" Valek asked.

"My father, brother and I watch the star on night like this." I told him

"Really? and that funny?" I sat back up and looked at him thinking about it.

"Yep, mostly because my brother was trying to show off his astronomy knowledge, which by the way he didn't do so well in" lean back down we stayed quit for a bit, maybe the star did help me out I wasn't as panicked now.

"Do you see anything you recognized?" he asked latter.

"Nothing but that might be due to a different hemisphere that I normally don't see or the whole dimension thing would do that too." I commented.

"Yeah that could do it." He teased.

"Know any?" I asked him.

"No not really." I sighed, I was hoping he might have. Oh well.

My mind relaxes only to be suddenly disturbed by Valek's voice asking a question or mention something. I think he was trying to keep me a little bit awake so I wouldn't fall into a deep sleep. Before I knew it dawn hit and we got ready to go. As I claimed behind Valek or should I say he'd pulled me up like a sack of potatoes. Soon we road into the planes I felt something tickle my skin but no paranoia, that I was supposed to get. I just settled down for a long ride ahead but after a few minutes of quick glances from Valek in the corner of his eye.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm good." I honestly told him "no paranoid feeling."

"That strange you sure you're not from here." I knew he was teasing to a point.

"Positive." I informed.

Onyx's need a rest sent he been caring two people scents this morning at a very fast past. Valek rubbed him down as I made something edible, to eat out of the travel rations, which is not easy. Soon we sat eating I ask more about the magic that was supposed to protected this place.

"Why didn't that wired barrier thing affected me?" I ask him ,he thought about it and apparently could think up anything.

"Because you'd don't like to make thing easy." He teased me but ran a hand through his dark hair.

"But if I did then it wouldn't be any fun." I teased back, but something was bothering me I just didn't know what.

"That true," he shrugged it off. "It could be because your form a…" he started going on explain why but I notice someone behind him a girl about my age 16 maybe a little younger she wore old European type clothing but was stained with blood the girl motioned me to come to her. My feet were not able to move, I didn't know what to do. It looked that she was burned, from her face as far as I saw. My heart became panicked as I try to scream but nothing came out. I notice a little that Valek turned to see what I was staring at, then trued back at me then back again. After that she just vanished and my hart slowly returned back to normal. I didn't see that Valek was beside me, his hand startled me as he places it on my shoulder.

"KAT?" he asked I looked at him.

"You didn't see her?" I mean it wasn't hard to miss.

"See who?"

"The girl she was burned and bleeding, she wanted me to come to her. She was standing right there." I pointed to the spot. "you looked right at her." I added he looked back at the spot I pointed to.

"There was no one there." Soft and slowly he told me the words I didn't want to hear.

"But?" I didn't understand she was as plain as day.

"Maybe the protected magic is making you see things." He tried to rationalize, but I knew he was still trying to make scents out of all this.

"Maybe?" I added I was just going to have to add this to another thing on my things to figure out list. It just keeps getting bigger; how I got here, why am I here, what do these dream mean, the strange voice, now a ghost girl. I sighed.

I barely heard Valek said that Onyx should be ready to leave and we were off again but I think that because I saw something he wanted to move faster.

I soon saw a building up ahead as we came closer and closer and as we did my head hurt more and more.

"_COME! COME! COME!"_ the voice screamed in my head I leaned my head on Valek back to see if it eased the pain it didn't still it screamed.

"_COME! COME! COME TO ME_!" I couldn't squash the voice down like I use to, and it wasn't going away. But I felt a tingle dance on my skin and it was gone, I open my eyes and notices we just lefted the planes.

"You mind telling me why your grip got tighter?" Valek ask.

"Voice wouldn't shut up but some reason it's gone now." I added. Looking back at the planes I had a feeling that I would see more of this place.

"Alright" I could tell that he wasn't sure about something and I didn't know what myself.

We came to what he called the magicians keep as we enter through the gate, explaining it meaning and how students come here that have magic to learn about it and control it. We rode to the stables and soon I got off well particle I fell off in an attempt to get off. I heard someone laugh. But it wasn't Valek.

"I see Kat still can't get off a horse." Yelena was standing there smiling feeding and apple to Kiki and soon she came up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked.

"Aren't you.. well mad?" I had to ask ,this women was unbelievable.

"No not really I see why you did it and quite frankly Kyle anger is all you should handle." She told me as she went to greet Valek .

"See honey I told you, your great with kids." She smirked at him. He glared at her then kissed her.

"Yep but next time you're going love." He told her and left to rube down and gets Onyxes settled. Yelena grabbed my hand and took me out of the stables. And along a fence, Where I hated to see was Kyle and Leif waiting.

"You're going to have to face him." Yelena told me.

"That not on my too do list." I told her.

"It is now." As she pushed me to them Leif gave me a smile.

"Hey kitty, how you been I know traveling with Valek must of sucked." Leif greeted me with a hug. I didn't know what to say.

"Well she wouldn't have to if she didn't run away like a spoiled child." Kyle words slapped me in the face but I didn't let them faze me or let it show that it did.

"Well I wouldn't have run away if someone wasn't a jerk." I retaliated.

"Oh so I'm the jerk." He glared at me.

"You said it not me." I told him. We stood there eye to eye glaring at each other. Not noticing that we were lefted alone.

"Why you little" he growled.

"Little what Kyle, come on tell me, or do you just don't tell people anything!" I was hurt I didn't know why, not like he cared anyway. Too much happen today I didn't have time or the effort to deal with a pissed off Kyle.

"So he told you, that why you came back, because it was stupid for you to run off, you didn't trust us you should of trusted us!" it sound like he was betrayed maybe I did, but it was his fault.

"I tried to trust you but when I reached out you slap me in the face. And I couldn't handle that so that way I ran away." My voice was uneven and soft as I told him the reasons why I ran, without another word I turned on mine heals and was gone a single tear ran down my cheek.

**Fate in the star: hey ya people I would like to thank all those people that review. I love to read what you all think about the story. And also a thank you to all that read it. So I'm glad you like it also I know I takes a lot longer to travel through the planes but please go with it. **

**Chess: glad you like the story and yes you got it right the relations ship I wanted to show last chap and part of this chap was a Father daughter relation between Valek and Kat. glad it showed and I loved writing the part were Kat bit him too it made me laugh. **

**So anyways Please Review.**

**Lovez **


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate in the star: sorry for the late update. Reason why at the bottom without further waiting I own nothing but the oc's and this plot the others I do not own they are own by Mairia Snyder **

After the spat with Kyle, we were off to business again. They took me to an office with lots of books. A man wearing a blue robe was pulling documents and books off the shelves that line the walls. A Women with her hair in a neat bun was helping him. As we enter they stop and turned their attention to us.

"This must be Kat. How are you child?" The man ask, coming and shacking my hand.

"I'm fine, I guess." I wasn't to sure what to make of all this.

"Kat this is master Bain and Master Irys." Leif introduced for me.

"Hey don't forget me." a younger male, pop up from behind dozens and dozens of books on the table. He came over and shook my hand "I would be Dax." he introduced. I nodded at him my voice didn't want to speak today.

"Come sit child." Bain lead me to a chair and sat me down. Everyone stood around me.

"Alright Valek told me you been hearing a voice and it been getting louder." Yelena began,

"So that might mean the person behind this is closer." The women name Irys added. I striated up in my chair I knew Valek wasn't going to keep it a secret but I never thought about him being closer that why it got louder.

"Wait you don't mean that the creep behind this is actually here?" I stood up, Looking at her.

"Yes that is exactly right." Bain answered me. oh how could this get any worst.

"I got it!" we all turned to the sources of racked the man name Dax stood over a book.

"You figure out the meaning?" Bain ask the young man.

"Yes and well.." he stop and looked at me then to the others he was fidgeting. "It um not good news." He added, and then stops, looked at me again, I could tell he didn't want to frighten me.

"Didn't think it would be." I told him, he nodded understanding that it was ok to tell me even though it might not be good news.

"The red moon is a simple of an ancient blood ritual." He started to explain.

"Blood magic?" Yelena spat with disgust.

"Some ways it is Yelena, it meant when the blood flows from the body touches the ground to fill retrial ruts with the proper symbols and complete the retrial, without the persons dying up to that point. the persons who performed it can gain a larger amount of power by eating the still beating raw heart of the sacrifices." He stops there. Lucky I had a chair behind me when my legs gave out otherwise I would be on the floor. I looked around every one else had a stone face but even they couldn't hide the fact that they looked slightly pale. I realized no one was going to ask I need to know.

"IS that All?" surprising my voice calmer then I had thought, I had doubts that it was even my voice at all that asked.

"Yes" he was still hesitant. He looked to the other not sure if he should tell me.

"You're supposed to be dead." The room was silent but I wasn't afraid, it like I knew it but I didn't know it until someone told me, strange how that is I wasn't scared at all which was odd. I mean normal if someone told me I should be dead, I would have panicked but that didn't happen what did happen is that I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over and took the book from Dax, I knew all eyes were on me but I couldn't care less. I twisted the book up, down, lefted, right, I knew I couldn't read it but I was hoping it might say

KAT IS DEAD, THIS IS WHAT YOUR LOOKING FOR or something.

I put it back down and looked at the man.

"Are you going to let me guess the reasons why I should be dead, or are you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"well you should have been transported right to the person from your dimension and the ritual should have been done by now." Dax stated.

"So the question is why Kat landed in Castle town in Ixia and not to the creep." Kyle added. He nodded in response.

"Which explains why he wants Kat by the next full moon because he wondering how she eluded him." Yelena pointed out. We stood there in thought.

"But why did he have to go through all that trouble to bring Kat from a different dimension?" Leif asked. I had to agree with that one too. Why go thought all that trouble.

"You see Kat's souls is different from our, so probably making it ideal for the retrial, and no one is going to report a missing child they don't know so that leaves them to do what they want without the worried of being caught." Brain solemnly added.

"That dose sound right but there must be more reasons for it, we just haven't figured them out." Irys enter the conversations.

"So all in all this person is a whack job that is insane and so need to work on his people skills." I ask this to know one in particular.

"Gee Kat tell him how you really feel." Even without looking at Kyle I could tell he rolled his eyes at every word. I almost laughed.

"What you're not made at me anymore." I commented he just glared. doubt that I could feel the harshness coming from him. I glared at him too.

"Alright it been a long day we should all get some rested." Bain suggested and with that we lefted his offices.

I paced back and forth in the bedroom wanting to tear it apart, with all the people I have met why do I have to share a room with him? I mean I know it not safe to be by myself but why of all people does it have to be mister I hate you because you betrayed me man, Yep got to think of a shorter name for him. I collapsed on the bed letting my frustration out and someone just had to barge in.

"What going on?" I didn't have to glances up to know who it was. I grabbed the pillow from above my head and tossed it at him as hard as I could, of course he caught it.

"Go away." I told him. He came back and sat on my bed throwing the pillow to the side.

"I don't think so" he mocked, the atmosphere was intense. I got up and walked out of the room I ignored his orders for me to come back. I walked into the night crisped air I wandered the grounds until I found myself standing in front of a moon lit of a memorial of fire. I stood I aw as the moon beams made the memorial dances like a real fire ( I don't know what it really look like I couldn't find it. So if you do please tell me.)

"It a memorial of the great Warper battle; my mother and father and others save Sitia and the whole world. It was difficult and practically impossible to do but they won and the blood magic stop." I turned to face the speaker it was Kyle. I nodded in understanding as I traced the name plate.

"That the seconded time today I heard of blood magic"

"It was a retrial were they killed people to observed power to make them strong by using their blood to tattoo on their skin." He explained, I couldn't believe people would do such a thing, but that was my innocent talking in the back of my head.

"Why would someone want to do that!" I meant to say this to myself but I spoke it out loud

"Power, Greed" he listed even though I knew the answers, even thought I read about it, seen it in small points in my world, on tv shows. I just never could understand how people would think that was a good reason.

"Those are dumb reasons." My voice was hushed as I tried to wrap my mind around the reasons. I walked around the memorial to see if that help with understanding but I doubt it.

"Indeed they are." Kyle answered me as he stood in front of me; he must have walked the opposed way of me but that not what through me what did was; the moon light lit his face perfectly as the moon brought out those stunning eyes of his. In all my years I never meet a boy with those types of eyes that could give so much away and yet nothing at the same time. Right then I realized something I didn't want to be numb to him anymore I knew I could trust him even if he hated me I could tell that there was something I don't know what or how to say it in to words but as we stood there facing each other all logic seemed to fade away.

"Kyle" I broke the silent of the night air that lay between us.

"Yes Kat?" they way he said my name made me shiver or was it the night air?

"Can I trust you?" I said the words now full out, it was not logical, not practical, heck it wasn't even the smartest thing to do I mean I should know if I could trust him, and strange thing is I do, I just wanted him to say it as well, was I being stupid? Maybe, was it this sliver of a moon that gave off the right amount of light that put me in this trance like state or was it his eyes? Hell I don't know but I said it anyway. I almost did a girly faint when he smiled at me a true smile this time I knew what happen between us was all done with I was forgiven.

"Always Kat." I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't help but smile, shivering again

"Let get back inside, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow." He tucked me under his arm as he shared his body heat with me as we walk back to the guest rooms we shared.

**Fate in the star: hope you all enjoyed it sorry about the late update I have family thing that I have to take care of and that took up most of my time at some point which is what happen last week so again I'm sorry. Also I had to get ready for and anime conventions which was amazing anyways. But hopeful this chap was worth the wait and yes just had to have Kyle and Kat make up here and I love that scene it was going to be in Kyle pov but I love this vision so much better but that do to a twist in the plot line but don't worrier it still on the same track but anyways please Review and tell me what you all think because I love to hear from all of you. And for all those who have A BIG THANK YOU! And for all those that read this story and all that ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU!**

**lovez**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate in the star: hey people here the next chap and to celebrate my B-day which is Friday whooo so happy day. So you all know I don't own anything but the plot and the oc's that about it. **

Kyle was right. I had a hard day of, I gulp as I stood in the pasture, Trying to ride a horse. I looked up apparently Kiki told Yelena that I need to learn. The horses are getting annoyed that I can't ride them or get on and off.

"Not going to happen." I told Yelena as she was instructing me. Yelena just smirked.

"Kat that not nice Kiki just doesn't want you to hurt yourself."

"_Ah the old sweet talking trick_."

"Well that very nice of Kiki and I give her an apple later, but I don't think it is a good idea." I tried Kiki heard apple and nudged me with her nose. Luckily I had one that I took for breakfasted.

"_Well good bye apple." _ I gave it to her as I stroke her coat.

"Kat this is important you need to learn, so you don't look so well."

"Like an idiot." I finished for her she nodded her head. I sighed as I mounted Kiki; like Yelena said as she instructed it. As I lifted myself up on the horse and try to climb up and swung my leg to the other side I was up on Kiki and soon the panic almost set in. I took a deep breath.

"There you go, the easy part down. Remember if your falling grab the mane. And tell her to stop she's smart." I nodded in understanding and grabbed the rains.

"Just walk," Yelena instructed, Kiki started moving and I about yelp but I bit my tong. I soon started to got the rhythm of the ride. Kiki slowly started to speed up. And before I knew it, we stop right in front of Yelena.

"Alright how was the ride." Yelena asked with a smile.

"Really fun." I patted Kiki on the neck.

"Good, now can you get off?" I knew what she met I about almost fall off every time. I sighed. And did as I was told. Putting my lefted foot in the stirrup and slow bring my right foot back over the horses and hold on to the saddle horn I got off. The whole time I wasn't breathing then I touched the ground. A smile came to my face.

"I did it." I smirk. I looked at Yelena.

"It not like it was terribly hard." Yelena stated taking Kiki rains "Now the hard part taking care of her." I groaned fun part over. I spent all morning as Yelena showed me how to take care of the horse, brushing, and the stable work. Rubbing her down and learning how to saddle and unsaddle her. Yep lots of work.

I was in my room resting Yelena was one hell of a teacher, I think she was giving me a crash cores but still. I hear my bed room door open. And a lovely aroma filled the air. I sat up and Kyle held a try of food in his hands. My stomach growled sense Kiki got my apple, I was really hungry.

"Hungry?" he smirked. Something was up I knew it.

"Please tell me you're not bribing me with food." I joked as he sat it down in front of me. A chuckle escapes his lips.

"No just eat; I heard Kiki got your apple." I stated to eat.

"My fault, I said apple in front of her." I stated between bites. He watched me eat. I stop.

"What in it?" I asked, I pushed the tray away. He face was unreadable.

"Nothing, Kat we're not going to teach you poison yet." He added. I glared at him.

"You have too much to worry about, you don't need to learn that yet and dad teachers that." He was trying to cover.

"No it the yet part I don't like." I told him. Kyle took the deep breath.

"Kat leave it alone, we will tell you when we going to teach you, and I don't think mom would let him anyways mostly he's impress that you tested the sleeping potions that hard, so it is in his mind but he has to get past mom." He clarified.

"Oh goody." I sighed wanting push the tray further away, not really hungry after that conversations and sorry I even brought it up. But my hugger soon won and I ate the rested. I was about to lay back down and rested not really sleep, but Kyle grabbed my arm and dragging me out the door.

"Training time." He stated taking me to the training yard as I mentally groaned. Kyle handed me a bow, soon we were sparring. I matched him blow for blow but he had more force behind each one causing me to back step in defense. I found my paces and keep up making us fight evenly to a point, my stamina wasn't the best and soon Kyle had me disarmed and on the ground leaving me panting for air.

He pulled me up from the ground. "You've gotten better."

I still couldn't breathe "At least try to look winded." I tested between huffs.

"I see Kat need to do more running." Valek came up to us. "But other than that you are progressing nicely." He added he started to give me pointers in fighting against a stronger opponent. And with that I got my breath and Kyle and I were at it again.

The sun was setting when we were done with the lovely training I still didn't win one but I was close to winning once so my spirit wasn't totally crushed. It was like that the next 3 days learning to ride in the morning and then training followed.

On the 4th day I was resting by the pasture sitting underneath a tree. I managed to disarm Kyle that day but he somehow still beat me. but I still got off early for it. Yeah for that.

"So what are you doing?" I know that voice anywhere.

"Ah Kyle, knew you would find me." I tested looking at him. I knew he wasn't too thrilled with the commented. We sat there in silent, for some strange reason I felt relaxes being with Kyle like this it was strange it was like that night by the memorial.

"_KAT YOUR MINE MINE MINE!" _the voice screamed. I closed my eyes waiting for the voice to subsided but the voice got louder and louder making my head throbbed the screaming got louder or was I the one screaming.

_I was tied up again the fire heat was intense, I try to move away but it was useless through the blinding heat I notices symbols on the grounds, my attention was soon drawn back to the pain in my chest as a hooded man with the knife mumbled something as he dragged the knife in my exposed chest as the blood from the wound drained to the ground to fill the symbols that I just saw. I willed myself to stay calm but I didn't last as he cut deep into the inside of my chest, I couldn't help but scream. _

I awoke or am I still alive I heard voices around me talking I just wanted to tell the voices to go away and leave me alone but my mouth didn't work . Practically my whole body hurt, and my throat was sore and I didn't want to waste the energy to open my eyes or see the horror around me. Until someone tipped some nested gunk in my throat.

"Ugged that stuff nasty." I regret saying those words with the rawness of my throat.

"Yes it is but your taking it." I looked to see who the voice came from and it took me away to see it was Leif. Not even waiting he made me take the rested. I felt a little bit better not as tired and notice there was more people in the room I calm myself getting pasted that dream and realized I was in reality.

"Kat honey are you alright?" Yelena had her hand on my forehand, I take it was mother instinct that caused her to do that. I still couldn't answer not with my throat. a glass of water was lifted to my lips I followed the hand that haled it to a pair of blue eyes that I knew belong to Kyle

"here drink." As he tip the glass my hand move to grab it as the cold liquid catered to my sore throat with each cool sip I took calmed me down. I didn't realize I closed my eyes again when I open them only Kyle was in the room.

"Do I want to know what happen?" I looked down as my hand playing with the empty glass that sat in my lap. I felt him reach for it as he removed it from my grasped. The sound of glass being put down on the table next to me filled the room.

"No, but should you yes." I heard him sight. I looked up at him

"you froze putting your hands to your head you kept mumbling no no no … soon you went limp and I caught you and I couldn't snap you out of it you didn't hear me then you screamed." He stop I could tell it made him unease. He shook it off and continued.

"Then I brought you here it like you were having a nightmare and no matter what anyone did no one could wake you not even mom and she good at that type of thing. We notices you energy leave was getting low because you gone pale, so Uncle Leif started giving you potions to help with that so you weren't so weak and then you are awake." he stop and look at me the worry in his eyes and sleepless night was evident.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask him my voice was hoarse but getting better thanks to the water.

"3 days." He told me I nodded trying to hold back my fear the full moon will be here soon.

"I'm sorry I worried you all." I'd apologies.

"Kat what happened?" his voice was soft but he wanted to know I told him that the voice wouldn't stop screaming or even that I had screamed as well then the dream that took places after.

"We figures that you two."Kyle answered after I finished.

"You have?" I sat up way to fast I felt dizzies that knew was startling. Kyle sturdy me and made me lay back down.

"Take it easy it mostly a guess really we think the guy behind this is making you see what should of happen." I nodded and let him push me down.

"So he wants to scare me." I spoke mostly to myself then to him

"That might be his plan."

"Well it's starting to work." I mumbled trying to keep my composure Kyle wrapped me in his arms .

"Hey it's alright everything going to be fine." I knew Kyle was trying to comfort me. I look at him and started to giggle. He pulled me away from him. And the look in his eyes was priceless. Of him not knowing what was going on.

"Now you give me an alright Kat, what happen the last time." Remembering when I first told him my dream. He soon caught on and a smile on his face as he brought me back to him.

"Well then sorry it late, but better late than never right." He added.

"Yep." My body relaxes against the warmth of his body as my eyes started to close.

"Sleep Kat you need it, I'll be right here." And with that I knew I would be alright as I let the darkness take me.

**Fate in the star: so there it is hope it all to your liking and scents it my birthday please be kind a leave a review. I would love that. Anyways thank to all those who have review so far and thanks to all the people that read this story thank you so much.. oh and if everything about riding a horse is off please let me know thanks.**

**LOVEZ**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fate in the star: hey people just to tell you do to people that asked and I don't mind at all I turned 20 but I don't feel like it. So without further ado here the story. I own nothing but the oc's and the plot. and so sorry for the late update I had a family emergency but thankfully things are getting better. And also I had a great birthday, thank you all that wish me a happy birthday. It really made my day! Alright I OWN NOTHING! but this plot and the oc's.**

My senses were coming back to me as I felt my head slowly rise and fall. And I was wondering how that could be. But as I started to wake up, I heard a steady beat, it was soothing, as I breathe in deep and I was surrounded by the smell of an early morning air, which didn't make much sense. I dare to open my eyes slowly to see I was sleeping on none other than Kyle chest and to top it off, I like it. I felt safe, I looked at his sleeping face and he looked peaceful. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face or the blush as I notice he held my waist. I yawned and I didn't feel like waking him up and move and he did need his sleep. I set my head back down and closed my eyes almost drifting back into a peaceful sleep. until I heard voice coming into the room.

"Wow! There still sleeping." The man voice was quite but I could tell it was Leif's.

"Oh leave them alone Kyle hasn't slept sent she collapses and she exhaust." That voice could only belong to no other then Yelena.

"On the bright side I was right he did like her." Another voice whispered like he proved a point.

"Yes, yes, yes, the Assassin was right; now leave your son in peace." I could only guess that Yelena was trying to get Valek out of the room like dragging a small child. Soon the quite ruckus died down and I breathed in Kyle scent again.

But the breathing wasn't rhythmical like when I woke up.

"That was entertaining." I heard a voice say. And I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep quite comical." I agreed looking up to see an awaken Kyle. I couldn't make myself get up I really just wanted to stay like this he started to move but It wasn't to get up he arranged himself to tuck me underneath his chin.

"Much better." He mumbled. I couldn't say anything.

"You know I'll never hear the end of this." he added.

"And is that a bad thing?" I asked him soaking in his warm and morning scent.

"No not really, I probably wouldn't even care." He added. There was something in his voice, but I had to try and decipher it later because someone else barged in.

"AWWWWWW Squirt in love!" And it was none other than Janco. We got up form our positions to my annoyances, glaring at him.

"Shut up and who said you could come in here." Kyle demanded obviously pissed.

"Oh well I had to see it to believe it, and I heard you all talking." He added with a wink.

"And to top it off when did you get here?" I asked, not happy he was here, I was comfy.

"A while ago me and Ari got worried so we came to check on you and a good thing we did your way in over your head" I covered my face that just what I need more people watching me.

"Janco I said leave them alone." Ah Yelena to the rescue as she appeared in the door way.

"But there awake." he whined, crossing his arm pouting. He mumbled something "and Valek told me to check on them." Yelena turned red

"He did what!" and turned on her heels.

"Boy I hate to be dad right now." Kyle chuckled.

"But wouldn't Valek know you told on him, and then come after you?" I ask Janco. The man with the half ear paled.

"Oh shit, I will so get fired!" as he raced out of the room. I looked at Kyle.

"You think you father would fire him?" I asked. He thought it over.

"No but a few days in the dungeon maybe or more lap something like that, it happens a lot." He explained.

Finally we were back to being by ourselves.

"Hey how's my favorite nephew." I spoke to soon. There was Leif with a glass in his hand and Ari was following right behind him.

"Annoyed, anyways how Janco doing?" he asked. Ari face palmed

"An idiot, and I'm staying out of it." Ari stated. Leif came and handed me the glass it smelled offal.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Something to help you with you lost of energy now drink it." He insisted, I was hesitant, I looked at him again.

"It worst when it cold." He added I sighed and drank it. It tasked nasty so I pinch my nose to get rid of the taste as I downed the rest.

"Uggggg" I shivered to see if that help. I got laugh at.

"Oh shut up." I whined.

"Anyways, Kat do you think you can walk?" Ari asked me.

"I don't see why not?" I stated as I swung my legs to the side and got up I had to catch the wall for balances for a bit but quickly got it back, I let go of the wall my nightgown I wore barely brushed the ground. I turned to face the guys.

"I think I got it." I smiled. "Now can you all get out so I can get dressed." I added. The two older men got out. But Kyle stayed.

"Hey don't push yourself." He stated.

"Kyle I won't, I promise" I held my hand to my chest.

"Alright." And with that he was gone.

I found my clothes that Yelena let me have, apparently they were her form a long time ago that didn't get rip, stand, or tattered,

'_Which for these people that was amazing._' I slip on the coral pink skirt/ shorts bottoms and a matching top. I pulled my hair in to a tie. And turn to leave the room, I walked out and Kyle was right there.

"See nothing happen." I smiled. He gave me an alright look and he walk up to me. and grabbed my hand.

"you must be starving." He stated and drags me sweet like to the dining hall.

The day was great and was easy thank goodness. But it was late and I couldn't sleep. For some strange reasons, Must be because the full moon like 4 days away from tonight. That could be it. I looked out the window I had and felt transfixed on it.

The cold breeze stirred me awake along with a nudged. I look up and there was Kiki and I was in none other than the plains.

"How I get here." I looked down I was dressed. In the same clothes as I put on this morning.

"Alright" As I pet Kiki to calm my nerves and she was more than happy to see I was awake now.

"Kiki what happen?" I knew I couldn't hear her tell me. But I was terrified. How could I've gotten out here without my knowing! For some reasons panic started to sink in and tear threaten to fall.

"Kiki could you take me back?" I asked her. She nodded and look thrilled to do so. As I climb back on her. We races through the plains back to the Keep. But it was fussy. As for my hand just made me let go of Kiki rains but I don't remember even falling to the ground.

_**Dream: **_

_**I was tied to the rock by the hooded man, I struggled and struggled but with no luck he started the fire around the rock table I notice the burning sensation on my skin as I screamed tears welled up in my eyes. He cut section in my arms and legs as the blood dripped down the rock forming the red marking made of the little river of my blood. He started to rip off the dress I wore to revel my skin that made me panicked more when the light dances with his fingers over my stomach a red light. I looked up a red light shown down on me of a blood red moon that was full as the knife drew closer to my skin carving the marks that surrounded the floor my vision began to blur but I notices the flames slowly grew down as my berthing was about to subside the man cursed as he rushed to get to my heart. **_

"_**No she can't die. She can't…Not when I'm so closes." I didn't care if I die meant him misery so be it the only thought that I had when I did was knowing what happen to me, where I gone as I drew my last breath no one else would know what happen to me. My world became dark. **_

_**But then it wasn't. The form of the girl came to me as I looked around I wasn't tied hurt no she was the one burned and cut. **_

"_**It alright. Don't cry." Her voice was soft. I wiped my eyes not realizing I had been crying.**_

"_**I just didn't want him to win and get you." She continued now I realized what happened she was the victim I just saw what happened to her.**_

"_**But he's dead isn't he?" I ask I wasn't sure. **_

"_**Yes but the longing and pain of losing me before he finished kept his sprits strong in chaos. You were supposed to go straight to him but knowing what was going to happen I tried to stop him."She explained which is why I end up in Castle Town.**_

"_**Please be careful Kat we don't need two lost souls from our world in this one." She began to disappear.**_

"_**what your name?" I asked before she could disappear**_

"_**Sara" she whispered. And with that she was gone.**_

_**This time my world did turn dark and I couldn't find my way out. I was about to scream. That was until a voice called me.**_

"Kat please wake up." That was Kyle voice

I awoke in the bed again, I have to stop doing that not even a full day

'_Damit_.' But I now knew what was going on, I understood everything,

' _about time'_. I thought to myself, my head ached.

"Kyle" I called out.

"Kat your awake!" Kyle sounded shock his voice was really loud it hurt my head.

"Kyle" I croaked again he grabbed my hand which shocked me but it continued to say what I wanted "Your talking to loud." I could feel a soft chucked from his hand.

"Sorry " he whispered. A small smile came to my lips he was here with me.

"It alright." I couldn't he say he help me set up and help me drink some water.

"How do you feel?"

"Like my head spilt open." I told him a smile on his lips

"That my Kat, and it did you fell off Kiki lucky mom wasn't too far away." He informed me.

"Do you like to cause me sleepless nights, and worrying about you?" he asked. I shrunk I knew he was kidding but still.

"Maybe what happen I don't really know?" I asked him

"well somehow you got to Kiki took her for a midnight ride, you fell off her," he motioned to the banged on my head. " then you slept for a day and a half, and it was like you had the nightmare all over again." He explained.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but I don't remember even saddling Kiki or how I got to her. All I know I she nudged me and the cold wind waking me up and I was in the plains." I try to explain. He sighed

"I know but still you had us worried, lucky Kiki told mom what happen and she left to get you on uncle Leif's horse. Mom said Kiki said that you weren't yourself like in a trances. She said it smelled bad. That it wasn't safe." He added.

"Well Kat you just love trouble don't you?" Valek asked walking into the room with Yelena.

"No not really I think it just like me." I added. Yelena smiled.

"See I told you trouble a womanizer." She giggled Valek shot her a look.

"nice try love." He smiled and kissed her.

"Alright Kiki told us what happen now, your story. We hear what you told Kyle but is there more?" he stated getting to business. The problem is we are running out of time and me escaping even with Janco and Ari here also causes me to worry too.

"Well I got questions answered and things make senses now." I stated.

"That great Kat are you going to tell us?" Kyle asked looking at me I could tell he fear the same thing.

"Well it all started with Sara. " I began and by the looks they didn't know who the hell Sara was " she the ghost girl I saw in the plains." I quick explained and

" she was brought here form my world a long time ago a really long time ago she die before the ritual was complete, she was the one to stop me from going to the guy and how I landed in Castle town." I had to take a breath.

"Alright were dealing with a good ghost girl got it." Kyle commented and motioned me to continue.

"But here is the kicker the man that doing this is the same form that time. But he die shortly after the ritual because he was upset her failed but he doesn't know he died and is try to complete what he started that the reasons he talking to me he's a ghost demon." I finished explaining ever one started at me but weren't to surprised.

"Well that a new one." Yelena commented I knew about her job in being a soulfinder. And that she comes across weird thing a lot.

"So love how do we fight a ghost?" Valek asked Yelena she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Well if he really doesn't know he's dead, and was already messed up filled with hate, and will go to such lengths to kill someone for power. I say it better if I face him on my grounds rather than on his." She informed us.

"So the creep that wants you is the voice that calls to you?" Kyle asked after a bit.

"Yep." I stated.

"When did you become to be so smart to figure this out?" Valek asked but I knew he already knew.

"Simple you people are very bad influences." I teased everyone smiled a bit.

But I knew I was missing something, what I just don't know.  
><em>But how was I supposed to defeat a ghost thing I didn't know and I had a feeling Yelena couldn't do it by herself.<em>

**Fate in the star: thank you all for the reviews I love them and glad you all like the story. And glad that my riding part was correct thank you Chess. And thank you all that read this story glad you all like it. **

**Review**

**Lovez**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fate in the star: Hey people sorry for the little late update. But I own nothing but the oc's and the plot hope you all like. Oh and there is another chap. But the story is coming to an end sadly but I might add a short story to this story to get to the end. Who know. Anyways. Here the story. I own nothing but the oc's and the plot.**

I was in lock down, and when I say I was in lock down I mean lock down as in watch 24/7 and had to stay in my room. And my lovely person watching me was Janco.

"Got any tricks?" I ask him he looked at me a smile came to his faces

"Maybe why do you ask?" he smirked.

"Because I'm stuck in here and I'm boarded." I stated. He chuckled.

"Alright good, I'm bored too." as he got up. I turned to him and he grabbed my arm, dragged me to the door. I looked at him, he closed it and locked it. Now I was really confused. And it showed.

"I'm teaching you to pick locks, usually I like it on the outside but scents you can't leave the room it can work this way." He stated pulling out a set of pick locks.

"Is it wise to teach me to pick locks when you're watching me not to escape?" I asked. He looked at me and thought about it.

"Well we could do nothing?" he stated and I hate it how he stated it as in a sigh annoying way.

"Fine, you win." I stated and I realized that was the wrong thing to do.

"See was that so hard." I just gave Janco reasons to boast.

"Now this is what you do?" he began to explain and demonstrated and the door pop open. And it was all in a swift motions. I couldn't say anything.

"It's not that impressive." He stated. I looked at him. For me it was I knew no one that could pick locks.

"For you maybe." I scoffed. He pulled me down and locks the door again and handed me the locks, As he instructed.

"Your turn." He stated and started coaching me. This was really hard to do luckily my hands went shaking.

"Know feel for the break." He stated, and that didn't make much senses until it happen I almost jump when the pin broke. But it took me awhile to get the others and open the door.

"See you did it, just practices and you get faster at it. And also you might want to work on not jumping at each time a pin brakes." Janco explained almost laughing at me for the last part. He made me practices and practices and I was getting less jumpy or so I thought. And slightly faster sent I know what I was doing.

"Thanks for the lessons" I told him as I handed him his pick locks back.

"Keep them and practice." He told me with a wink.

"Don't you need them?" I asked.

"Nope, I got a couple more sets." He stated I had to roll my eyes

'_Figured, he would_.'

"Then thanks" I stated shaking my head.

"Oh and keep them were other people won't find them on you." He stated and with that he was out the door. To change my watchdog. I when back to reading a book that Kyle lent me. it was about staged and tactics. And was interesting I sure was learning.

"How did you get one of my books?" I looked at the voice and it was Valek at lest he didn't sound mad.

"Kyle" I stated and turned back to the book.

"What were you and Janco doing?" he asked I averted my eyes from the paged to face him.

"He was teaching me a trick." I stated and when back to the book. But I could tell he wanted to know more.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle behind the book.

"If you really want to know, he taught me to pick locks." I stated I watched his reaction through the corner of my eyes form the book and of course he didn't show anything sighs of shock, or anger.

"Our you any good?" I sighed and put my book down.

"No not really I jump too much when the pin breaks." I stated Valek laughed

"I knew you were jumpy but that different." He stated I wanted to throw the other book I had at him but I knew it was no use.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a jumpy Kat." I was sarcastic.

"Given the circumstances, you're doing fine." He stated now I really wanted to through something at him. As I eyed the book Dax lent me. Being with him something triggered my memory of the night when I was looking at the stars.

"Do you think I'm running away from my problem?" I asked him, he look taken back at my questions as he tried to pieces together what I was saying.

"No why do you ask?" why I asked him I wasn't quite sure. Was it do to my thoughts bolting or not wanting to be baby sat forever. My mind races as I try to piece it together why did I ask him that, why do I think that and feel it.

'_Am I running away?_'

"You're not going to try to run away again for real this time Kathryn." Valek voice dragged my thoughts back to reality, and by the way he used my full first name is he didn't want me to think it. And like I was in trouble, But isn't that what I was thinking the whole time.

"No not for real." But an idea did come to mind.

Leif was fast asleep as I slip open my window and climbed out, my feet touched the solid ground as I hope I wouldn't get caught. I took a deep breath as I rushed to the armory that was across the grounds; I kept close to the shadows hoping no one saw me, because coral is not a sneaking color. I made it without any hiccups and I set to pick the locks of the cabinet that I wanted. I smiled as I got it open my fastest time yet. I look through it to see what I could use out of the weapons stashes and all that there was, was a switchblade. I grabbed it, relocking the cabinet and dashed behind a big table as a guard passed by.

"That was close," I whispered and took another deep breath as I thought to get out of the Keep. Using a horse would alert the others so on foot was the only way I made my decision as I finished putting my hair up. I made my way to the gate house. My heart was racing but I made up my mind I was not going to ran away anymore.

The hardest part was coming up as I approached the guarded gate. I threw a rock to alter the attention of the guards so I could dashed out and hide tell it grew quiet and walked in the alley ways. Going through the market was the easiest part and soon I was near the plains. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest, as I turned back to the Citadel. Fear was about to persuaded me to turn back. I looked up at the night sky. Tomorrow would be the full moon and hopeful it wouldn't be my last. I turned again to face the Keep.

"I'm sorry Kyle." I whispered with that I walked into the plains.

I rubbed my arms, I didn't really think about my idea outright, it was cold and all I had to keep warm was a couple pieces of fabric. I walked deeper and deeper into the plains as the Voice started to echo. I followed it as it leads me to where it wanted me. But soon my legs grew tired. As the sun shown down I looked up I walked all morning and it early afternoon. I clasped on the ground as really came back to me.

I was walking to my death. To the man that wanted to kill me and my calm demeanor was passing quickly. I rested my head on my knees as I curled in an upright ball taking deep breaths. To reclaimed it. As I remember the conversations I had with Valek.

**Flash back**

"**No not for real" but I did have an idea.**

"**I don't like the sound of that." Valek gave me the look as in what are you up to.**

"**Well, you said when I first meet you that you wanted to use me as bait. So why not now." I commented.**

"**Kat, that is out of the questions!" Valek hissed.**

"**How is that out of the question, what changed?" I wanted to know what would change and assassins mind. He was about to say something then decided against it. And say something else.**

"**Kat no, We don't want to put you in any more danger!" His tone was serious as in we our done talking about it. But I wasn't going to let it go.**

**End of flash back**

Something drew me back to where I was as a cloth covered my moth as I struggled to breath. I fought the figure but to no use, I wasted all my energy to walk this far. Soon the darkness took me as I felt my body being dragged.

A sting pain woke me up my hands were tied above my head. And so were my feet. I felt the scrapes all over as if I had been dragged across rocks. And I probably was.

I looked up to see the hole in the cave top and notices the sky was starting to grow dark.

"I see you are awake my Kat" the voice I was so getting tired of hearing, but it was trying to sound sweet.

"Who are you!" I demanded with a lot of forces that I didn't know I had or could manage.

"Very well I will tell you, I am Quincy." I almost wanted to laugh at that. But I bit my lip. Laughing at his name was not going to get me answers that I need.

"Quincy, Why do you want power!" I asked

"Why else to gain power, Respected, and anything I want." He answers he came around to face me his black eyes the held nothing but hate and death stared mere inches from me, his skin was a faint gray and he smelled of death. His hair was in disarranged clumps and was falling out. A cut was in his through and about yelped in fear. The man was a living zombie, As he licked his lips as he came to study me closer. It made my skin crawl.

"You eluded me enough Kat now you will be mine." He gave a crazy small cackle. I looked away from him and notice all the marking were done, and the sky grew darker he lit the fire around me. as my skin sizzled and pop as the fire grew. I tried to move my hand closer to my hair I tided it in a bun. The blood moon started to shown down on me. He grew closer to me I saw the knife glitter at the corner of my eye. My heart recessed as the heat from the flames burned my lugging as ever time I took a breath. I reach what I wanted the switchblade I hid in my hair so I could cut losses the ties and I move quickly. As I was now untied on the rock table as the knife came down mere inches from where my right arm had been. I was cornered between the man that was dead and the burring flames around me.

"You are a smart one." He snarled looking at me.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind I would like to leave."I stated looking for any possible way to escape. No luck.

"But you forgot you can't beat me, your alone, don't you remember you ran to me." he thought he had me a spark lit his cold dead eyes.

"Oh but you forget, I'm a smart one" I used his own words against him.

"I didn't plan to come alone." I smirked "And thanks for showing us where you been hiding."

Quincy look confused and I took this chances to get passed him and away from the heat but I stop close to the end of the cave where I was greeted with a hug form no other then Kyle.

"You alright?" he franticly asked because I winces in pain.

"Yeah I'm fined just a couple of burns but they heal." I informed him

"You tricked me!" The zombie man exclaimed as he walked closer to us.

"Yep, I played the whole thing." I smiled. The man looked shocked.

"How! You ran away to me?" He countered. I notice Valek and Yelena were sneaking up and I knew Janco and Ari were close by. But I had to keep Quincy distracted.

"Well it wasn't easy try to convinces Kyle that was the hardest thing I ever had to do." I commented pointing at Kyle. He understood which was good.

"And how do you two plan on defeating Me." he scoffed.

"Simply, that by me is sending your soul to the fire world!" Yelena announces. The dead man turned to face Yelena and laughed.

"Soulfinder you did come. But how can you send a live man's soul to the fire would. I have a body you know." He mood was light like nothing in the world to stop him. But laugh as Valek from nowhere plunged his sword in the man chest. This made Quincy stop laughing, looking down at the sword, Valek back away. And by the look of it, it might be right.

"Alright this is new." He stated we 4 were all together.

"Well he's a zombie, they don't die easy" I stated they looked at me.

"Now you tell us!" Kyle yelled at me.

"I just found out when I meet the guy!" I yelled back.

"not the time you two." Yelena stated "And I can't send his soul if his body is still alive but dead."

I knew what we need to do I didn't know if Janco and Ari could do it and it all thanks to all those zombie movies I've seen.

"You see Kat, now come along quietly, no one can stop me." he stated pulling the sword form his chest. I step forward. Hopeful somehow some ways things were going to work out.

" Oh really that not what I know." I just need to talk a bit for.

" what do you know?" he was shocked.

"Dax lent me a book, that I could read about the blood red moon. And for year it was to concern someone greater fears." I began Kyle pulled me back

"Kat what are you doing?" he whispered he was lost and this wasn't part of the plan.

" Simply distractions" I quickly stated, he looked at me as if I sprouted wings. "Cave in, to bet him" I added quickly and pulled away from Kyle.

"What was that about?" Quincy ordered,

'_like I would tell him'_

"Oh Kyle didn't want me to admit defeat and how could I for what I read." I stated hopeful Kyle can help do the rest. He waved his long dead arm to motion me to continue.

"it really quite simply how you would came to a crashing end, how Sara die before you could kill her, your would was in shut in darkness, you pained because the people you hated and wanted to destroy found you didn't they found you that night as well." The way the man step back I nailed it.

"You said you wanted revenge, but you didn't get it, your own knife end up in you're throat out of panic and stress you killed yourself, but you wouldn't leave your body and because of the blood moon in the cave it let your soul stay, leaving Sara trapped." I explained, the mad growled at me but didn't move forward, the sword he had was pointing lower to the ground as he kept backing up to the rock table above the opening right where I wanted him.

"You were weak then and your weak now, you ran away and your soul and easy way out, your mind went mad, you would go to such lengths to gain what you wanted, then you found it you were a magician weren't you, you went to the keep and found and old book that stated how to gain power, and get you a victim a easy way and no one would look for you. But you miss judged one thing." I stated to take a deep breath.

"And what is that!" Quincy snap.

"I don't run away anymore." Was all I finished as the cave started to collapse on top of us. What I didn't plan was how I wouldn't die from the cave it. I want to cruse at myself but I didn't have time for that I had to get out before I get crushed. But it was no use the wall came in on me but I felt a presents next to me as it covered me as I closed my eyes. When the noise stop I dared to open my eyes and my heart about sank I was covered with ruble but I wasn't hurt. The presents that surround me gave me comfort that I would be ok. But no one was there that I saw, but I knew who it was.

"Thank you Sara." I whispered the girl's name. She had protected me the cave now destroyed, her soul was free. At least I wouldn't get crushed to death but running out of air didn't seem like a good way to die ether. I wanted to cry at my stupided, but I did what I did, I just had hoped I would be able to go home or find out my feeling towards Kyle.

A hand from nowhere grabbed me and yanked me through the ruble and I was outside before I knew it. The cave was gone and clasped. I finally took a deep breath and I was relived.

"That was to close" I almost giggled as I was sitting on the ground.

"No, you just love to make me panic!" I turned to the person beside me and smiled at him he was clearly mad at what happen.

"But Kyle it so much fun." I tested. He help me up as we look at what happen and luckily I wasn't under all that.

"But would it help if I said thank you." I added. But he didn't give me an answer. Not like he didn't want to.

"Alright and why did we have to make a cave in? And almost crush you to death!" Valek looking at me a he was mad to.

"Well in zombie movie's if you smash the head or something along those line the zombie dies" I stated and by the look on his face he didn't get some of what I said.

"I take your word for it." He added and Yelena appeared soon after looking relived to see me.

"Quincy is now in the fire world, his soul lefted his body this time" she added.

"Great can we get going this place creeping Ari out?" Janco piped in

"Creeping me out?" Ari looked at his best friend the started to get into a verbal debated again.

I notice something in the corner of my eye it was Sara. I walked over to her.

"Your free now the cave has been destroyed, your soul is free to leave and Quincy can never come back as far as I know of." I told her. She smiled at me Yelena came beside me.

"Your Sara" she smiled at the girl she nodded and took Yelena hand.

"Yes and thank to all of you I can leaven knowing, everything will be alright." She smiled she was full of joy. "And Kat don't be afraid of who you are your special you just proved that." And with that Yelena let her soul go up to the sky. To find some well disserved peace.

"You knew that destroying the cave was able to releases her." Yelena looked at me

'confessions time.'

"Well when I got there and saw Quincy I revised if his soul stay in his body then Sara was trapped in this world because of the cave. Thing just started to piece together" I added so she wouldn't give me the third degree, I couldn't really described how I knew.

"Well good and I see you embrace who you are." She added I looked her even thought she wouldn't tell me I had to ask.

"And who am I really?" I asked her. She smiled but instead of giving me you see, you'll find out

"Your special" was her answered and lefted me standing there as arm encircled me.

"See your plan in your fake run away attended worked out, even with the flaws and nearly crushed to death." Kyle voices whispered in my ear. I leaned in to him.

"Well I did only get half that book read, so I say I did good." I turn around and faced him staring in to the warm pools of blue eyes of his my hart stop and this time I think my lungs gave out too. because his warm lips were on my own as he caressed my cheek, getting out of my shock I kissed him back. As my arm wrapped around his neck. He pulled me close to him as we had to have air to live. Hoping my lungs would figure how to work again which they did. As we stated closes together

"is that my your welcome" I smiled breathing in his morning scent.

"Yes" was all he said.

Janco started to make kiss notices at us. We turned to glare at him his hit Ari in the stomach in a jested like way.

"Hey Ari I was right Kyle dose have a crush on the mystery girl!" he announced I heard Kyle growled but he had a evil smile on his face.

"Well Janco at lest I'VE kissed a girl!" Kyle shout back that made Janco shoot him a look

"That it boy, me, you, match." He growled ,As he pulled out his sword.

"You two can go at it when we get back." Valek ordered and soon we started our journey back. Now all that the problem was how do I get back home or should I go back home.

**Fate in the star: hey people there is another chap coming. And I might add another story to this one before the end. But let me know what you all think. And thank you all so much for those who have supported me through the hole story. Next chap I give you all a special thanks. Alright. Last but not lest REView.**

**lovez **


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate in the star: hey people. Anyways I'm not ending this story right away I am adding a short story to this one before it ends. So hope you all like what happen in this new but old chap oh and it been a mouth scent the last chap. Alright I own nothing but the plot and the oc's.**

**Part 2**

It been a month, Yelena and I just came back for the Keep in a month time I had become Yelena assistant as we got to the stables I unsaddled Kiki and feed her some mints. Politics wasn't my thing but with these people things should get interesting. We were at Yelena home in the middle of nowhere it was neutral territories between the two lands.

I decided to brush the horse for a bit so I told Yelena I would be in a minute. As I grabbed a comb and started to brush Kiki which she was happy about. She neighed in appreciations.

"Your spoiled you know that." I told the white and copper horse, soon my mind wandered.

After the ordeal of figuring and Dealing with Quincy I still had no idea how to get home. The master magician and Dax had no clue how to send me back. So I was stuck her for the time being which wasn't so bad, Yelena and Valek said I could stay with them and that how I became her assistant in being a liaisons. Even though Kyle and I haven't really gotten together practically I haven't see him in weeks.

with which was fine this was like my seconded family at time I just miss my own, my older brother teasing me, mom telling me what to do and I could go to her for advise and for right now with what I'm dealing with I need her advice, and of course my dad to keep some of my sanity and to keep me from growing up. Kiki nudged me. I looked at her. I gave her a hug and smile.

"Break time over?" I teased her I stroke her coat and handed her another mint. I head back to the house I wasn't expecting what I saw when I walked in. There was Kyle in an emerald green dress and high heels.

"What would Kat say when she see me!" Kyle exclaimed, his back facing me and I could help the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I think she'll say, green is not your color clash with your completions, and the fitting is all wrong. You're not an hourglass figure, and you can't pull of high heels with your legs." I listed the prices on Kyle face was hysterical as he turned and face me, and Kyle mother and father were in the room trying to hold back laughter so was Ari but Janco cracked up laughing.

"KAT! What are you doing here!" he asked I looked at him like he was nuts. Not just because of the question but also how he looked. As I try hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well it nice in here then the stables." I eventually stated as I got my inner giggle fit under control, he rolled his eyes

"That not what I meant!" he snap a blush on his face. The sight was so funny I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know Kyle you just don't want her to know why you're in a dress." Janco piped in.

"Well I've learned don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to. And this is one of those times." I commented I was about to leave them to whatever it was they were doing.

" Kat, why didn't I think of you before." that was Valek voice I stop walking but I didn't turn around.

'_oh this can't be good." _I thought to myself.

"Kat, can you try on the dress?" my breathing stop, I closed my eyes. I've been with these people long enough to know, what going to happen next. I just hope if I stayed like this he might just forget I was here.

"Kat did you hear me?" Valek voice came from behind. And with that no such luck for me.

" Even if is said no you still make me try it on." I sighed. Truing around to face them giving in.

I had the dress on and if fit great like a seconded skin. I held my breath I had to go and show them my hair brushed the small part of my back that showed it grew longer sense I came here and I haven't got it cut yet.

"Kat sweaty, are you done do you need help?" Yelena voice was coming through my door. I had a room of my own in the house, it didn't have much just a bed and some clothes in a closet I have been given nothing to much I had a window to look out to the woods. I like the room it was simply and I was happy that they had room for me. So if I had to put on a striped dress for a bit then so be it, as slip on the high heels.

"No I got it, but…" I began as I walk to the door.

"But what?" she asked. I open the door.

"I think I look ridiculous" I was wearing the green dress which was a halter top that cut that showed my back and didn't cover my arms and the wrapped around me it showed all the right curves in my body and it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Kat sweet heart." Yelena stated looking at me.

"You look beautiful." She smiled at me. I blushed and I crossed my arms to cover myself. I walked down the stairs, I could wear high heels so I wasn't afraid I would fall. The look on their face wanted me to turn back and run and hide forever.

I stood in front were they wanted me.

"Kat you look amz…" Kyle began

"Don't start!" I snap he looked at me.

"I was only saying you look beautiful." He stated I wanted to hide my face in my hands but I restrained, I had to keep some dignity.

"Alright can I go change now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"yep and you're perfected for the job." My heart about stop again, I looked at Valek.

"Alright fine I'll ask why I'm in a dress."

"I need a daughter" he stated.

**Fate in the star: alright here is where I stop. and I want to do some thank you to all those who have stuck with me. but I do it when I reach the end of the story on the very last chap. Which I thought that this would be it. So but I still thank you all for reading, Reviewing and liking this story. I love to hear from you all. it keep me motivated to Wright. And thanks to HDC thank you for the review, I will keep a better eye out for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Lovez**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fate in the star: hey people I left you all at a cliff hanger so I updating sooner. Because I was ask to but lots of people. And I was going to anyway. Also I wanted to let you know that I am moving next week and I might not update but I will try to for you all. ok so as you all know I own nothing. but this plot and the oc's Kat and Kyle. This chap is dedicated to all of you that read this story thank you all!**

"I'm scared to ask this, but I going to anyways, why Valek do you need a daughter?"

"Kat you fit that roll already, so why do you need to ask." Janco teased. I walked over to him and stomp on his foot with of end the high heel. He squealed in pain.

"Lessons one don't mess with a girl in high heels." I told him. He glared at me Yelena broke in before I sent his other foot to meet the other side of the high heels.

"Alright sent Kat been reassigned to help, Janco your helping with dinner." And with that Yelena grab Janco and went to the kitchen. I turned back to the other group of guys. Kyle looked at me.

"You can actually walk in those things! And hurt people!" Kyle stated we were getting off the task.

"Yes Kyle, it's not that amazing you just didn't have the ankles for it. And why I stuck in this thing." I motioned myself still in the green dress then it hit me.

"If this has anything to do with the girl's getting strangled." I closed my eye waiting for the answers. That was why Yelena and I went to the Keep in the first places another Sitian girl was strangled in the night. That has made the count 3. They think it has something to do with the Commander that why I haven't seen Kyle much because also 2 Ixia girls were found strangled to death as well. But the thing is it been a pattern a Sitian girl first then, an Ixia girl the next and so on and so forth. And this all started happen when a celebrations between the two lands was coming up in the next couple days.

Realization hit me hard.

"Do I have the word bait write on me somewhere?" my sarcasm was hard look at myself to see if I did have the word written on me somewhere.

"Little slow their on catching on, kitty Kat." Janco yelled form the kitchen. I ignored him this was not the time. I had plenty of time to pay Janco back later. Right now I need to know what I was supposed to be doing.

"Fine what I'm I supposed to do?" I looked around for someone to answers me, the master mine behind this finally did.

"Well I'm an adviser for MD-5 and you're my daughter which is why you're wearing a green dress. We're guest representing MD-5 at short notices because the person that was going couldn't make it." A mischievous glint lit his eyes.

"Let me guess he fell ill" Kyle smirked at me

"She was quick on that one." I glared at him

"Do you want to know how much a high heel can hurt you when you don't have them on?" I dared him. He step back from me

"She got you there Kyle." Ari laughed at the boy patting him on his back.

"Enough! We don't have time for this." Valek ordered we look back at him and held our tongs. Why he finished explain to me what was going on.

"All you have to do Kat is look pretty and then wander into the garden on your own."

"Simple enough, but how do you know the person doing this will come after me?" I asked.

"The killer attacked a Sitian girl then and Ixia girl, the last one killed in the pattern was a Sitian so it only logic that they would kill an, Ixia one next about the age of 16 with long black hair." Kyle informed me that time.

I saw a flaw

"But I have brown hair?"I pointed out.

"Hair dye" he simply stated. I nodded in agreement that made sense.

I paced around the hotel room I was nervous, I had my hair dye black and was long, I didn't realized I look so different in black hair and the green dress brought out more of the green in my eyes and almost drowned out the blue. Valek wanted to highlight some features in my face so he added make up a bit ago. I turned back to the mirror in my room not a lot of people have seen me so I still looked the same but I didn't.

My nerves were shaking mostly because I didn't want to wear this stupid dress, rather than being nervous about being prey for a delusional killer. I took a deep breath to relax myself. I walked out in to the other room where my so called Father, that Valek was disguised as. I didn't recognized him if I didn't know it was him then I wouldn't have know. He wore the dress uniform of and advisers with green diamonds on the collar.

"Sophia you look beautiful." He smiled at me we had to act like father and daughter

"You really think so daddy?" I twirled around like a young naive child. Which I was supposed to be and sadly I can pull it off.

"Yes you do sweet heart." He chuckled walking over to me and kissing the top of my head like any father would.

"But we need to get going or we'll be late, also remember." He began. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know we're representing MD-5 in Ixia we need to be respectful and polite." I pretended I heard him go on and on about it, as I walked away from him. I was happy that I took drama for the last 3 years it help me not to crack up laughing at this type of stuff and stay in character.

"It a big deal Sophia." He began to lecture.

"I know dad, I won't let you down." I gave him a sweet innocent smiled. He looked at me.

"Alright let's go." We walked out we got to the building it was a banquet hall at the Keep.

It was a get together for advisers form the other military districts and the councilmen form the clans and allowed to bring one guest. Most it supposed to help with delegations and to get along the two countries but mostly they only have to send one persons form each and a guest because no one like to come, because no one want to get along or so I think or so I've been told. The Liaisons Yelena is there to help and she brought her brother Leif to help out. Lucky even though I was her assistant I really didn't have to go. But now I still had to go.

"Thanks for coming on such short notices Adviser Cedric." People greeted Valek as we walked in the room. He smiled and greeted back.

"This is my daughter Sophia." He introduced me to the others Adviser, there stares made me uncomfortable and Valek hands were on my shoulder protective like.

"Such a pretty girl are you enjoying the gathering?" one asked me.

"Yes, very much thank you sir."I answered sweetly. The man smiled at my replay I had to be naive girl but still anyone could tell what he was thinking. Valek or in this case Adviser Cedric said goodbye shortly after that and lead me away, to meet other people. As we moved and meet other people through the night I felt someone watching me. I notice that the advisers and the councilmen stayed in there on group and didn't mingle with each other at all.

'_Wasn't that the point of this get together?'_

The night past by slowly as Adviser Cedric was in a conversation form another Adviser form a different military districts. I had to wait to see a perfect opportunity to leave to the garden as I looked around I heard snip bits of the conversation.

"Yes 3 Sitian girls killed there blaming the Commander saying that he order Valek to killed them." One Adviser stated. Valek didn't seem to winces at his name being used. I suspected that it came with the territory of being an assassin. First persons to be blamed.

"But also 2 Ixia girls were killed." Adviser Cedric counter.

"True, they probably killed 3 of their own to kill 2 of ours. It's War the Sitian want!" another Adviser added.

I couldn't believe how stupid these men could get instead of finding a real problem they blame the other person.

'_Yelena had a lot of work to do.' _ As I brushed off the conversation to the back of my mind, a strange man caught my eye and not in a good way he didn't belong, I couldn't tell how, but he just didn't.

"What do you say my dear?" a person's ask me snapping me back to reality as I looked at the man who spoke.

"I'm sorry Sir; I wasn't paying much attention to the questions." I stated Valek looked at me. "Father is alright if I go get some fresh air?" I asked him he nodded as I lefted the group.

I was supposed to do this. But the warm night air that greeted me gave me a dreaded feeling.

'_It was supposed to be cold outside wasn't it?'_

I shrugged it off from being paranoid or not know the weather in this world. I walked over to the fountain. Hopefully Kyle, Ari, and Janco, saw me they were hiding in the garden so when things go wrong I don't get hurt. I sat down on the fountain letting my hand play in the water like any boarded girl would do.

"Are you alright young lady?" a voice startled me; I got up looking at the man I saw earlier.

**Fate in the star: I Wanna thank all that Reviewed last chap. The reviews made me cry happy tears that people really like this story make me feel great. So I Wanna thank you all! And lastly**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVEZ**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fate in the star: So sorry everyone I was move cross St. and didn't have time to post but I have then next chap also type so it should be up sooner then and week. So without delay anymore I own nothing but the plot and the oc's.**

"Are you alright young lady?" a voice asks me I turned to face the man I saw earlier, the one I knew that didn't belong.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just getting some fresh air" I stated standing up form where I was at; I look closer to what the man looked like he wore all black kind of a uniform type like in Ixia but yet it wasn't to a point. But it felt like I was all alone. He had muddy blond hair with colorless green eye.

As to not draw to much attention I played with my dress in attempts to fix it.

"Your adviser Cedric girl Sophia?" he broke the Silent night air.

"Yes sir, and you are? If you.. well.. don't mind me asking?" I answered shyly

"Long Shot." He answered with a creepy smile.

Alright that was confusing, but my gut kept telling me to get out of there and fast. He was moving slowly toward me. I felt trapped.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to get back to my father." I added trying to rushing past him. But he blocked my way.

"What's the Hurry?" he face me, I was about to smash my high heel in his foot but I couldn't move my body. He grabbed my arm that lay motionless by my side and guided me back to the fountain he made me sit down at the fountains edged from where I just lefted not that long ago, as my body slowly started to lay down on the fountain side.

'_He was a magician!'_ He lend down towards me.

"It's alright child, sleep tight." He cooed in my ear as he slowed rise he looked down at me. Fear went though me and the thought of where is the back up that was supposed to be here also crossed my mind. As his hands wrapped around my throat the magic form my body broke, as he strangling me. I try to get away by clawing at his hand. He was on top of me, trapping me form getting up. I couldn't breathe and I didn't feel like dyeing, and the most of what I could see was starting to bluer. I managed to get my leg somewhat free, I stood it up hard Kneeing him, in a places that a man don't like to be hit at. My lungs were rushed with air, and pushed the man off me as I tried to get up and make a run for it. I didn't get far as his hands circled my waist.

I scream a hard and terrifying scream as he tossed me back to the founding as I landed in the water hitting my head. I stood up in the water now I was drench as I notice he stood facing me through the waterfall effect of the fountain the cold wind made me shiver.

"You shouldn't have screamed!" he hissed at this point I was done being naive hopeful someone heard that scream and I might get some help now. Because one I was denfecless, two, he was a magician, and three I was in a dress in high heels and looking like a drown rat. I kept the man in front of me as I move to the far side of the fountain trying to get out of the waist deep water, which is harder than you think; I slowly climbed out on to the side. Keeping the man named Long Shot in front of me something pricks my neck, I pulled out a dart.

'_How was that possible the man was still in front of me?'_ my body went limp my top half out of the water the bottom still in the water. The strange thing was I could breath and know what going on, but I couldn't move and couldn't talk. I heard Long Shot approach me as he push the rest of my body in the fountain, not before hearing

"Long shot you reckless fool."

I held my breath as the water surround me I was going to drowned soon I knew it, I willed and pleaded for my body to move but it still wouldn't budge I couldn't hold my breath any longer as water took places of air. My vision blurred as I let the water consume me as my eyes closed. I felt as if my body was being lifted up and lowered down.

"She been shot with Curare!" some stated it was a male voice, and yet it sound familiar but who was it.

'_I was dead right?'_

"You're going to be alright Sophia." A soft voice stated as a warm sounded me and soon something help me to take a deep breath and lead me to cough up some water. I wanted to groan out loud I was still alive. I open my eyes to notices I was in Leif arms and that feeling was probably Yelena saving my life. But I still couldn't move.

Sophia wanted to cry but Kat wanted to slap Sophia for being so stupid.

'_Great now I'm auging with myself.' _Something brought my attention back.

" Why would the person try to attack here!" someone roared.

"It's the Sitian fault!" another yelled.

"No it the Ixia fault!" Another rang out.

"It no one fault but the person responsible." Yelena interjected before it got ugly.

"The Liaisons right!" Yelled another voice that sound familiar. But like hell I could tell who it was scents I still couldn't move and I had no idea why.

I was handed to another person.

"Sweetie, Are you alright?" he was worried. Adviser Cedric had me.

"It was the man who did this." he stated. I didn't notices that the people held Long Shot because I still couldn't move

'_Damit!'_

"The adviser right it was his daughter that was attacked and the murder is caught." Someone agreed along with everyone else.

'_That all great and dandy but why can't I move!'_ I wanted to scream and my father cared me back to the hotel. He sat me on the bed and wrapped me in a warm blanket. And for that I was thankful. Soon he started to pace around the room.

"Something went wrong to night" he mentioned

'_Ah so where back to Valek great now tell me why I can't move!" _

I heard him grab something and he was back at my side with a wet cloth to a spot on my head before that he sat something on the bed. He saw my frustration he finial informed me.

"You got pick with curare it make you paralyzed for hours. You'll be fine." He calmly told me dabbing my head.

'_I had to stay like this for hours!"_

"Which is strange; none of the other girls got hit with curare." He added mostly talking to himself, getting up and setting the cloth down. started to paces the room again. He started to mumble things like

"They might have a limited supply, only used if the girls caught on or something of that nature."

But that struck something in my mind I wanted to groan out loud I had to tell him what happen and I couldn't speak.

'I _Got hit on the back of my neck and there was another person's voice I'm sure of that so there at least 2 people involved, or more. And I couldn't tell anyone! I hate this curare stuff!'_

A knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"Liaisons Yelena" the adviser greeted then shut the door as she enters.

"How's the problem?" he asked her as they were now alone and didn't have to act.

"It being delta with to a point, the man is going to Ixia that should make you happy." She stated she knelt beside me and sat me up. She poured something sweet down my throat.

"It will help you, so you will be able to move sooner." She informed me.

"Kat you're soaked and cold, you need to get warm." Mother instincts kick in I didn't realized there was some of my clothes next to the bed that must have been what Valek sat down.

"I thought so, I was waiting for you" Valek lefted the room.

Yelena started to dry me and removed the now ruined dress and but on the dry clothes. I felt like a little kid, which was stupid. I didn't like this one bit. When she was done she wrapped me in another blanket.

"We don't need you to get hypothermia." She mumbled under her breath. I was trying to tell her something but she wasn't caching on.

"I know it frustrating." she sympathizes with me but that not what I was frustrated about. Well it was to a point but this was more imported.

"Aright you got my attention." She huffed at me.

"Ok?" Valek had walked back in to the room "Love I thought I always had you attention?" I heard something being thrown at him.

"Not you Kat she trying to tell us something at it can't wait." She informed him. I told Yelena what happen up till the point they found me.

"What!" she looked at me "Are you sure?" she asked.

'_Yes I'm sure.'_

She sat down on the bed.

"Did the boys find anything unusual in the garden?" I was pretty sure she was talking to Valek.

"Love, I only got half of what going on here?" he told her.

"Kat said she was shot from behind with the curare and after that fact she heard another man's voice, there is at least 2 people well, now one persons doing this or more teaming up. She quickly explained apparently this news was alarming

"But the other said nothing was out of places excepted they didn't see Kat go in to the garden but that was before she screamed.

"So a magician was used, that one we caught was a magician." She confirmed.

"How do you…" he began

"Kat figured it out, but when he was being lock up we found out as well." Yelena explained.

"This isn't good." Valek mention, finally talking after a bit.

"I know I have to get back to tighten up a few lose strings Leif can't do it on his own." I heard footstep leaving as my eyes slowly closed I had a hard day and it finally took its toll on me.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like it. I try to post the next chap soon thank you all that have reviewed. Oh and this is going to be longer then I thought it would be so. Hopeful ,that all good new to you all. so last and not lest **

**Review!**

**Lovez**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fate in the star: I'm so sorry everyone I didn't forget this story. I been dealing with a lot right now. So it took me awhile to be able to post this. but I try much harder to get the next chap up as soon as I can. Thank for you for waiting.**

I awoke in the room and I was alone thank goodness. I stretch my arms and legs hurt and were stiff but my head pound. But I was able to move so I didn't mind the pain that much.

There was a note on the bed side table.

_Sophia if you wake up and I'm gone stay in the room I'll be back with some food._

_Your Father_

'_uggg I guess we're still doing that'_

"Thank goodness Sophia your awake" I turned my pounding head to see Valek as adviser Cedric with a try of food. He kick the door shut and walked over to me set the try down and sat down on the bed as well.

"How are you feeling?" he asked checking my temp. I felt foolish.

"Fine I guess, my head hurts and I ached but that it." I informed the father type figure. He moved his hand

"That a relief you had a bad fever in the night. As for the hurting head drink this." he hand me a clear glass that looked like water. I took it and taking a sip it tasted funny.

"All of it." He informed again. Giving me a stern look, I sighed and did what I was told.

"As for the aches, either you stretch and deal with it or you can drink one of Leif drinks." He smirked at me. I wanted to groan deal with pain for a bit, or drink more nasty shit.

"Oh I get a choice?" I asked. Valek handed me another glass of stuff.

"No I was being nice, I need you to move without hurting, and the fear of your body given out." I downed the drink soon after he said that.

"Uggg you think taking a lot of these I get use to it."

"You never get use to it." As he then took the glass from me.

"Kat you need to eat." pushing the try towards me. "And you're not going to like what I'm going to say next." He stated.

"Valek when do I ever like what you say?"I slightly teased he glared at me.

"Sorry couldn't help it." He let the comment go.

"As you notice you're going to be Sophia for a bit long then plan. That for…." I cut him off

"I'm target for creep number 2 because I got one of his buddy lock up." He smirked at me.

"You are spending way too much time in this world." He teased pushing the tray of food closer to singled that I better eat because I still haven't touched the food I was given.

I grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat it. He waited for a bit to make sure I was eating and then lefted the room. I ate in silent until the food was particle gone. But my silent was gone but the next visitors, one I didn't mind coming and bothering me.

"Kat are you all right?" Kyle came up to hug me from behind I leaned into him as I pushed the tray away.

"I'm fine." I told him turning into him he held me closer and wasn't going to let go.

"Kyle, you should know Kat loves near death experiences." Janco teased.

"Janco that is Not funny!" Ari growled.

I snuggled deeper into Kyle chest as the memory flash back.

"What is it?" he whispered

"Something doesn't feel right, Kyle. I don't know what?" he sighed at my comment. But didn't say anything.

"I need to redye your hair some of it washed out when you got dried." He stated in my hair. I pulled away from him. I looked in to his eye hoping for answers and right now I could only think of one.

"You so need to look better in a dress." He looked at me, the shock in his eyes made me smile because I knew he wasn't expecting that. And before the shock wore off I kissed him gently on the lips. It was brief because of Ari and Janco were in the room. When the brief kiss was done he grabbed my hand and took me to the next room to dye my hair. I sat down on the empty chair as he was the only one in the room to do it. I think Ari and Janco lefted but I wasn't paying much attentions to them Kyle still didn't say a thing. I was worried,

"_did my teasing go too far?"_

"Kyle I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I should of ,I….." I could figure out what to say I wanted to cry.

"What are you talking about Kat?" he stated moving some of my hair. I couldn't speak.

"Kat calm down I'm not mad about the kiss, I was just shock that you kissed me, not that I mind at all. Really I was hoping it would last longer." He put the jar of hair dye down claiming he was done. I still didn't speak. That not what I was worried about. I couldn't help but giggled.

"_This boy is something"_

"What so funny?" he looked at me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him he sat in front of me as close as he could get.

His arm snuck around me and pulled me even closer.

"I do wish the kiss lasted long we haven't seen much of each other." He smirked. I played a long.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" I dare him.

"This." He pulled me on to his lap as our lips meet for a blazing sensation dance on my skin making me lose track of where I was. The kiss deepened as I warp my arm around his neck, his arm around my waist. But before we could go any further, a cough stop us. We turned to the notice and there stood Valek with a neutral expression.

"Now that you two are done, we need to make a plan." He stated leaving the room. I lay my head on Kyle chest. I heard him chuckle.

"We should get going we don't want him coming back in." Kyle added sadly, I had enough.

"He can wait 5 more minutes, I almost drowned and got paralyzed, I think 5 minutes with you is not that much to ask for." I snap Kyle hands slip off my waist.

'_Damit now I said the wrong. Thing'_

"I'm sorry Kat I should have been there, you shouldn't of..." I cut him off with my hand.

"Kyle it's no one's fault, so stop this moping about and don't start think it. I knew the dangers when I said I would do it." I began.

"But you did" I cut him off again

"Doesn't matter, I accepted and I'll deal with it, end of story." I told him he looked at me. not sure how to take it.

"Fine but pleases prove Janco wrong and don't like having near death experiences?" He asked me I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

But all I could replay with was "I'll try" I got off his lap

"Not the way I wanted to spend the next 5 minutes with you but at least they were with you." I grabbed his arm, this time everyone came in the room right when we were done.

"I thought I said I need to speak with you two to plan on what happening next?" Valek gave us a look.

They were probably eaves dropping yet I had no proof.

"Sorry dad, my fault I had to speak to Kat alone, didn't think it would take that long." Kyle covered for me. I looked at him as in why?

He just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I wanted to smack him, and I was somewhat touched of what he did.

"Alright fine but here is what we are going to do, Kat and I will leave to MD-5 tomorrow as adviser Cedric and Sophia, Ari, Janco ,And Kyle go back to the Commander and report on what has happen, Yelena and Leif will stay here and report to the master magician." He ordered. We all nodded but I didn't like it.

"We will stay in a cottage in MD-5 that will be Cedric and Sophia home, that was our safe house so we know to keep in touch, to move to the final stages is that clear to everyone." We all nodded again,

"good, hopeful if plans go right they will try to attack Sophia again because we started the rumor that she heard another voice in the garden, which we know that Kat did, this will make them panic and try to get rid of the sources." He explain

"_yah for me" _

"But until then I need everyone to act normal for the time being, to give them confident and feel like they can get away with it so do your normal duties." He added it was going to be a long night listen to Valek give orders.

"But what do we say happen to you Sir?" Janco asked which was a good question it could be mouths' before they strike, which I hope it won't be.

" tell the Commander what up as for the other make up something." He nodded

"And what do I say happen to my assistant Valek?" this time Yelena asked she wasn't too thrilled with the plan.

"Tell them she sick or working on a projected, love you're smart you can think of something." He told her this nicely he knew he was walking on thin ice, But why?

We were done with the meeting and the plan was alright everyone left and I was order to go to bed. But I couldn't help over hearing what was being said in the next room.

"Dad I don't like this." that was Kyle voice.

"I know you don't and neither does your mother. That was until I convince her." Valek seemed to have this conversation before.

"She almost died" Kyle stated clearly mad.

"And that not _My_ fault." Valek argue back I could tell by the coldness of his voice he was glaring at Kyle.

"it wasn't.." Kyle stumble

"ok so it my fault do you want to hear that, I almost got Kat killed because I didn't see her, I messed up, I screw up is that what you want to hear!" Kyle vented.

"No that not what I want to hear Kyle. What I want to hear, is you to stop blaming yourself like she told you before. It not your fault she chose to do this, Kat can back out anytime she wants. But she wants to do this." Valek calmly stated

"You know she.."

"Yes I know, she is doing this because we asked her to, but she is also doing this because she doesn't want other girls to get hurt. But I remember word she said to me when she agreed to be my bait the first time. 'I might have agreed to this but that doesn't me I work for you'." He quoted what I said to him not that long ago.

"She agreed, but she decided not me, not anyone else can influence her. Kyle you beyond anyone should know that."

I heard foot step and a door open.

"Yeah I know" was all I head then the door closed shut along with the dread sound of silent.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. I wanted to tell Kyle that it wasn't his fault. But nothing I could say would change his mind. Also what kept me awake was the thought that keep tugging at the back of my mind.

"Sophia it is time to get up!" Someone told me. I finial got some sleep so I was not happy with the interruption

"Go away." I mumbled to the voice, trying to get more sleep.

The covers flew off the bed as I try to reach for them with my eyes shut.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled giving up on finding them and plopping down on the pillow that for some reasons was not there. I curled up in a ball and dealt with it.

"Get up." This time it was an order.

"2 more minutes" I bargain. I heard another growl. I sighed and sat up. Adviser Cedric was not too thrilled and the bedding was on the floor.

"I told you we would be leaving today." He voice was monotone; I rolled out of bed ignoring his annoyances, to go get my clothes. But he still didn't leave the room.

"You don't have to do this" he stated quietly. I turned my head to look at him.

"UH you know I'm not a morning persons right, It not that much of a big deal." I shrugged off. But I knew what he meant. Last night argument played in my mind and I made my choice.

"_I knew what was going on was my fault I just don't know why so if this is how I figure out my own puzzle the I am ok with that_" I shook my head to calm it.

"It my choice I've decided and I'm not back out now." I added more seriously. He nodded and left the room. I finished getting dressed in an Ixia uniform for students in MD-5 which was green. I was ready to leave.

**Fate in the star: hopeful that was worth the wait and I try to have the next chap up soon. Hopeful thing work out. Anyway. Thanks for waiting and please REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fate in the star: hey everyone sorry for the really late chap but I had no internet for mouth or so and also life has been nothing but hell but here is the next chap hope you all like it. So I Own nothing but the plot and oc's**

We've been riding for hours in complete silent on one of the horse used for higher ups. And was not as nice as Kiki or Onyx. We were almost out of Sitian. I was aching form the riding and wanted to be done with it.

"Are we there yet?" I quietly whine behind Valek. I could tell that he wasn't amused with the questions.

"No" I sigh when he said this "But were coming up to an inn to stay at." He added which made me very happy.

We rode into town and the people looked at us with suspicion as we made our way to the staples. We lefted the horse with the staple boy and went to check in. the inn keepers were sweet as they gave us a room. The bubble inn keeper wife showed me the room and before I could claps on the softness that I was so dying for she snatch that desirer and rush me to the baths.

I was alone in the wash room the sound of water could be heard an almost la me into a sleep as I waited. I didn't have to wait long as the was a soft knock and Valek came in the room.

"you know I'm fine." I told him

"glad you think so, you were with me one minuet the next you are out the door." he looked at me now I was confused.

"Mind telling me why I can't think that way?" I asked him. He sighed and I could tell he decided to leave me.

"I'll tell you back in your room wash up quickly." And with that he was gone.

'Paranoid much." I wanted to mumble after him. But he was right that was quit wired the way they did that I just wanted to get clean then back to where it was safe.

I looked at the steaming pool of water and it made me shiver. I grabs a cloth and wash myself that way dumping water over my head I wasn't about to get in another body of water until I know I'm not bait for a fish. I did what I was told and meet Valek back in the room pacing.

"Mind telling me what got you so riled up more than usual?" he turned my way

"Hum how about making sure you don't die?" he shot back at me like he was a child.

"Alright why are you acting like Kyle, and is this having anything to do with what you two were arguing about last night?" I thought I never see the day that I would surprise Valek.

"I … when… How….Damit you just like Yelena at times." He snaps.

He calmed down to the Valek I know. "So you heard?" I nodded

"And?" ah so were back to the old Valek. Good it was weird have him act out of charter.

"And I made a decision, and I chose what I do, it doesn't matter what anyone else say or think." I answered back.

"Good now that we got that clear, Be more aware" he add

"Do you want me to be normal or paranoid pick one I can't do both." I stated

"Well try? otherwise"

"I get killed got it."

"good I'm glad you got that." There was a loud bang on the floor boards followed by yelling that was making it way to us. Valek walked out of my room to his and out to the hallway I followed.

"Sophia stay here" he ordered I nodded

He was about to leave through the door but a body push it open. Valek side step to avoid being hit. Two men were fighting and but the smell they both were drunk.

The one that smash through the door struggled to get up as the one that push him leaning on the door frame for balances.

"Can I help you two?" Valek practically growled at the man still stand looked at him and eyed his uniform.

"Your Ixia scum aren't you." he stated rather then asked.

"You see this, I rather bet some Ixia than that poor soul." He stated sickly going to Valek.

I kind of felt sorry for the poor man. The other drunken man got up,

"Ixia ha!" he slur and stumbled. The reason the now that Valek was ixia because he was wearing and Ixia adviser uniform.

" my name is Cedric I am and adviser for md-5 on a trip home form a gathering to unite our two land in peace." Valek sated " I do not wish to cause any trouble" he added to the two.

" No trouble hu, well then how about the young lady she look like she want trouble." The one in the door way mumbled out. Unconsciously I step back.

"Now gentlemen if you would leave" Valek asked polite added again.

There was something off about these two drunken men. When they stood up straight and stop wobbling the one close to the door closed it. They weren't drunks.

"I don't think so Ixia we have business to discusses." The other stated

"Sophia go to your room now!" he ordered I was going to do until.

"What type of business?" Valek had a tone to get information from the two.

"Not like it matter now you both will be dead soon" I tried to get to the room before one of the men grab me before I could get to the door I shut the door on the man they try to grab me but he still go into the room.

"Don't try to run daddy busy and can't save you." He mumbled as he reached to grab me. I grab his arm and moved so the man flip on the ground with a grunt.

"Well then I guess I don't need daddy." I stated he didn't move, I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not, and I wasn't about to make a careless mistake this was too easy. I head a chuckle form behind me. I turned to see Valek. I took a deep breath,

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see the show these were higher muscles not to typical hard." He stated

"Pack up we are leaving now. I don't like how they found us." He added, I nodded and grabbed my bag. We were back on the road again soon after.

After a long night on the road trying to get to the boarder. We finally made it to the border. We got a small escorted to take us the rest of the way for safety. I was sitting watching two cadets trying to put up a tent. You could tell they were great friends.

"Allen you doing it wrong!" a boy with short black hair and brown eyes sated.

"Luke it this way" the dirty blond hair and grey eye boy counter. The tent wasn't getting up but I was being entertained.

I couldn't help but laugh. They turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." I try to cover

"Hey it alright Luke is a funny persons to laugh at." The one named Allen came up to me

"I'm Allen and he as you might of guess is my pain in the side, slash best friend Luke."

Shouldn't I say pain in my side?" Luke added I giggled again.

"And you miss would be?" he added catching me off a guard. But luckily I was able to answer without a hiccup

"I'm Sophia" I used my fake name.

"Ah! the adviser daughter. Don't worry you be safe with us, we're highly trained" Allen boasted I looked around the guys to the tent.

"I can see that." Looking back at them with a smirk I could tell they were about Kyle and my age.

"Oh well these thing are tricky" Allen fussed turning back to it.

I walked up to it and started to put it up. They help me as I explained how to do it. It was simpler then the tents back where I was from but the concerted was the same. When we were done.

"Now boys was that so hard." I teased

"Way to blow the male ego sweet heart." I turned to see my father smirking at me.

"I was only teasing." I went up to hug him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Of course you were." he looked at the boys.

"Thank you for watching Sophia she can be a pain, and know it all." he glared at me when he said that getting the hint.

"Not at all sir, she was helpful with her know it all abilities." Luke stated I almost crack up laughing at that.

"I see well keep up the good work I would like you two to be Sophia body guards from here on out until the devils are caught." He ordered all 3 of us were shocked

"WHAT!" came out of our mouth.

"Sophia your endanger and you get along with these two so well and they look reliable and the captain agreed with me do you all understand." Again the man lefted me no choice.

"Yes sir" the boys salute and were happy for the job.

"Yes sir" I mumbled not to thrilled with this news. The camp was done being set up for the night and the two guy took the assignment seriously they would not leave me alone. I walked into the tent that night.

"one of us will be outside if you need anything." Luke informed me.

"Thank you" I answered back before crashing into the bed roll.

I know this was part of the plan but I had a feeling that Valek did this on purposes just to drive me insane. It been a long night and day and I just wanted to get some sleep.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like. and thank for all the great Reviews. So Please REVIEW!**


End file.
